<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le chant du cygne. by AngelicaR2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928593">Le chant du cygne.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2'>AngelicaR2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Dies, Character Death, Cursed Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Dark, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Magic, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Dark fic, Darkness, Darkness Around The Heart, Dead People, Death Fic, Descent into Madness, Despair, Dissociation, Episode: s04e22-s04e23 Operation Mongoose, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is cursed, Everything Hurts, Evil Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Dies, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/M, Feels, Forgiveness, Hearts Crushed, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), Heroes to Villains, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Issues, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Lily | Lilith Page Dies, Lime, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Pinocchio | August Booth Dies, Regrets, Remorses, Reunions, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Being an Asshole, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Dies, Sad Ending, Savior Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Twisted, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA 4x23] : “Oui vous allez mourir, bien sûr que vous allez mourir. Mais avant cela, oh, avant cela… je veux vous entendre hurler.” Ou : Emma et Henry parviennent à faire en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne, mais ça ne les renvoie pas à Storybrooke pour autant. Les morts restent morts. Et quelqu’un doit payer. Death!fic. Dark!Emma. CaptainSwan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Maleficent &amp; Emma Swan, Maleficent &amp; Henry Mills, Maleficent &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Maleficent &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold &amp; Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le prince sans cœur.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ND’A/Warnings : Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, je vais briser vos feels et votre cœur dans cette fic. Donc en vrac : death!fic, major character death, dark!fic, dark!Emma, evil!Snow (enfin ça c’est canonique…) et non-con à venir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Je n’ai jamais aimé les pirates. »</p><p> </p><p>Son épée s’enfonça dans le dos du pirate, impitoyablement, sans qu’il n’hésite une seule seconde et sans le moindre regret ou remord.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi en aurait-il eu après tout ?</p><p> </p><p>Il exécutait les ordres de sa reine après tout, c’était comme ça que les choses marchaient, elle lui disait quoi faire, et lui, il obéissait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui avait arraché le cœur, comment aurait-il pu lui dire non ?</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi aurait-il <em>voulu</em> le faire ?</p><p> </p><p>Il l’avait poignardé en plein cœur, et l’homme était tombé, il était mort, puis la femme blonde avait hurlé.</p><p> </p><p>Et il n’avait rien ressenti.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait rien d’étonnant.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne ressentait absolument plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>L’autre lui, le <em>vrai </em>lui était enfoncé bien profondément tout au fond de lui pour qu’il puisse avoir conscience de ce qu’il venait tout juste de faire.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux finalement.</p><p> </p><p>S’il avait su, il serait très certainement effondré.</p><p> </p><p>Et tout comme Emma Swan, il se serait mis à hurler.</p><p> </p><p>Puis son ennemie et son petit garçon s’étaient enfuis, et il n’y avait plus pensé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait eu un mariage.</p><p> </p><p>Et Regina était morte, tuée par Rumplestiltskin, <em>le Lumineux</em>, morte pour un petit garçon qu’elle ne connaissait même pas, dont elle ne se souvenait plus, mais dont elle savait qu’il était <em>important</em> et qu’il ne méritait pas de mourir.</p><p> </p><p>S’il avait su, David lui en aurait été reconnaissant pour ce qu’elle venait de faire.</p><p> </p><p>La femme qui prétendait être la Sauveuse avait eu le temps de s’enfuir avec son fils, ayant apparemment réussi à récupérer ses pouvoirs entre temps, alors que celui qui se faisait appeler l’Auteur avait réussi à ouvrir un passage vers le monde sans magie.</p><p> </p><p>Emportant avec eux leur seul moyen pour s’échapper du livre.</p><p> </p><p>Les piégeant ici pour toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Les cloches s’étaient alors mises à sonner.</p><p> </p><p>Plus moyen de revenir en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>Il était trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque la reine avait contemplé le corps sans vie de son ennemie, de celle qu’elle avait toujours voulu détruire, quelque chose s’était troublé dans son regard, comme si elle avait inconsciemment le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas, que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait, mais ça n’avait pas duré longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait ri.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait ri, et le prince avait senti une sombre satisfaction l’envahir.</p><p> </p><p>Regina était morte.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient <em>gagné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sans qu’il sache pourquoi, les yeux verts emplis de larmes de l’inconnue l’avaient hanté durant les nuits qui avaient suivies.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait aucun sens, il ne rêvait jamais d’ordinaire, mais cette femme, elle… elle était différente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je le sais parce que… je suis votre fille.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non, en effet.</p><p> </p><p>Ça non plus, ça n’avait définitivement <em>pas </em>le moindre sens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les semaines passèrent, et le prince assista sans pouvoir faire grand-chose aux tentatives de la Sauveuse pour faire ce qu’elle était supposée faire, à savoir <em>les sauver</em>, tout en voyant la reine essayer de l’arrêter, elle était la Méchante Reine, elle était elle-même supposée détruire tout ce qui était considéré comme un héros.</p><p> </p><p>Mais quelque chose n’allait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être était-ce cette… <em>Emma Swan </em>le problème, il y avait quelque chose en elle, de… <em>différent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait quelque chose qui grandissait dans le regard de cette soit disant Sauveuse depuis la mort du pirate, quelque chose de sombre, de mauvais, de désespéré, et le prince n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait peur.</p><p> </p><p>La Sauveuse était en train de sombrer peu à peu, de perdre pied, et il n’arrivait pas à s’en réjouir.</p><p> </p><p>(Le Prince Charmant, <em>lui</em>, aurait su tout de suite ce qui n’allait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il aurait su, <em>et il aurait hurlé</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blanche-Neige avait essayé d’arracher le cœur de la Sauveuse, <em>et elle avait échoué</em>, et Emma avait pu s’enfuir, recommencer à courir, comme elle l’avait fait durant toute sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>Pour la première fois depuis des années, le prince déchu avait ressenti quelque chose, une chose qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis <em>tellement longtemps</em>.</p><p> </p><p>De la joie.</p><p> </p><p>Et un soulagement indescriptible.</p><p> </p><p><em>Elle va s’en sortir</em>, avait-il pensé bien malgré lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ma fille va s’en sortir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait dû se tenir la tête à deux mains après cela, tant il avait l’impression que son crâne allait exploser.</p><p> </p><p>Les choses ne tournaient plus rond.</p><p> </p><p>Le monde perdait la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Et lui aussi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de les faire se souvenir, une lumière s’était définitivement éteinte en elle, après maintenant des mois de lutte inutile et il avait envie de la rallumer cette lueur d’espoir, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que tout irait bien, même si c’était un mensonge, <em>et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, elle se battait pour survivre, et parfois, elle se battait pour <em>tuer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et le prince sentait que, contrairement à lui, elle détestait ça.</p><p> </p><p>Et malgré tout, elle le faisait, pour eux paradoxalement, parce qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix, pour son fils aussi, en somme, pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l’être.</p><p> </p><p>David n’aimait pas la manière dont elle les regardait lui et la reine à chaque fois qu’ils devaient s’affronter, se battre l’un contre l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait tellement de tristesse, de désespoir dans son regard que c’en était véritablement douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle leur avait affirmé qu’elle était leur fille, et il aurait presque eu envie d’y croire, si ça n’avait pas confirmé qu’elle avait raison, et que cela faisait d’eux de ce fait des monstres sans cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Il commençait à se souvenir de choses qui ne s’étaient jamais passées.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Retrouve-nous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Tu</em> <em>nous as retrouvés.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hors de question que je la perde une nouvelle fois !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il se souvenait, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, à chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard de cette femme si triste, si perdue, si <em>seule</em> et <em>abandonnée</em>, il n’avait qu’une seule envie.</p><p> </p><p>Baisser son épée et la prendre dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il ne le ferait pas, non.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais la reine ne le laisserait faire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nouveau monde, nouvelles règles.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était pas un baiser qui allait tout régler cette fois-ci, en fait, rien ne serait réglé tout court.</p><p> </p><p>Le jour où Emma Swan avait trouvé un sortilège à lancer afin de rendre sa mémoire à tout le monde, le prince David ne hurla pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il se contenta, hébété, de regarder l’épée qu’il tenait à la main, l’épée qui avait été autrefois tâchée de sang, le sang du pirate, le pirate <em>qu’il avait tué</em>, et il n’avait pu que penser, dévasté, <em>oh Emma, je suis tellement désolé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et il avait perdu connaissance.</p><p> </p><p>Son esprit n’avait pas supporté tout ce qu’il venait de se remémorer en seulement quelques secondes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ne s’était pas réveillé à Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>Storybrooke n’existait plus de toute façon, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était qu’une ville fantôme désormais, vide, tout comme il l’était également.</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, il avait hurlé, tout comme Blanche, tout deux horrifiés par ce qu’ils avaient fait.</p><p> </p><p>Et par le fait que c’était impossible à modifier.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne pourraient pas sauver ceux qui avaient péri, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, les choses allaient rester telles qu’elles étaient et ce pour toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Ils devraient rester ici, dans ce monde, où ils n’étaient que des monstres, et ce, alors que ce n’était en aucun cas ce qu’ils voulaient.</p><p> </p><p>Les fins heureuses étaient <em>mortes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’ils avaient revu Emma, celle-ci les avait regardés d’une telle manière… qu’ils avaient chacun senti leurs cœurs se briser en mille morceaux.</p><p> </p><p>« Je sais que ce n’était pas votre faute, avait-elle dit, je sais que ce n’était pas <em>vous</em>, mais… je pense que je ne cesserai jamais de vous en vouloir… d’en vouloir à une version de vous qui n’a jamais existé… et qui malgré tout a absolument tout détruit sur son passage. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle était en colère et elle en avait le droit, sauf que ce n’était pas <em>eux </em>qu’elle haïssait.</p><p> </p><p>Mais les versions tordues et brisées d’eux-même qu’ils étaient encore quelques heures plus tôt, la reine folle et le prince sans cœur.</p><p> </p><p>David s’était approché d’elle, et l’avait serrée dans ses bras, tout comme Blanche-Neige également, faisant la même chose que lorsqu’ils l’avaient retrouvée pour la première fois après la fin de la malédiction, mais ça n’avait rien changé.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose était mort pour de bon, <em>et c’était de leur faute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle les avait regardés, de son regard vert et vide, et aucun d’eux n’avait su quoi dire.</p><p> </p><p>« Emma… qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?</p><p> </p><p>L’ancienne Sauveuse l’avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux, et il avait su ce qu’elle dirait avant même qu’elle ne parle.</p><p> </p><p>- Tuer Rumplestiltskin. »</p><p> </p><p>Il n’avait même pas eu envie de seulement <em>essayer </em>de l’en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>David ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers mois, ce qui était arrivé à sa fille depuis qu’Isaac avait écrit la dernière ligne de son roman et les avait tous propulsés ici, Henry excepté, mais il y avait une chose qu’il ne pouvait pas nier.</p><p> </p><p>Ce monde avait changé Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Et pas en bien.</p><p> </p><p>Le pire dans tout ça, c’était qu’il en était un des responsables.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’aurait pas dû se sentir coupable, après tout, Emma avait raison, il n’était pas responsable de ce qu’il s’était passé, <em>ce n’était pas lui</em>, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas exactement comment Emma avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, alors que Gold les lui avait arrachés, mais à vrai dire, il n’avait pas vraiment voulu savoir, et n’avait pas posé la question, ayant conscience que cela cachait quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas connaître, surtout quand il avait appris que sa fille et Henry s’étaient réfugiés auprès de Maléfique après la mort de Crochet.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’allait clairement pas la blâmer pour cela, après tout, lui et Blanche avaient bien fait une alliance temporaire avec elle et les autres reines des Ténèbres autrefois, et en terme d’ennemis de la reine Blanche chez qui aller chercher refuge, c’était soit elle, soit Rumplestiltskin…</p><p> </p><p>Et Rumplestiltskin les aurait immédiatement exécutés sans sommation en les voyant, même si le chevalier était véritablement surpris que Maléfique ne l’ait pas fait elle aussi.</p><p> </p><p>À croire qu’il ne connaissait pas si bien son ennemie que cela…</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait même pas ce qu’elle était advenue dans ce monde à vrai dire.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait su que quelque chose clochait, quand, alors qu’Emma les avait tous téléportés, eux, Maléfique, l’Apprenti, ainsi que toutes les autres fées, jusqu’à la chaumière occupée par <em>Lady</em> <em>Belle</em> <em>et le chevalier Rumplestiltskin</em>, il avait vu que la fumée de sa magie se manifestait désormais par la couleur violette.</p><p> </p><p>La magie de Rumplestiltskin était de couleur blanche dans ce monde, comme si leurs rôles s’étaient inversés, et il aurait presque pu en rire si cela n’avait pas signifié quelque chose de peu rassurant sur ce que sa fille était devenue.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant qu’il se souvenait, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir sa fille sombrer ainsi peu à peu dans la folie et les Ténèbres sans qu’il puisse rien faire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rassembler tout le monde n’avait pas été très compliqué ni très long, mettre Rumplestiltskin hors d’état de nuire l’avait été encore moins.</p><p> </p><p>Fidèle à lui-même, le Ténébreux devenu <em>le Lumineux</em> (quelle connerie…) s’était mis à sourire.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous croyez réellement pouvoir m’arrêter mademoiselle Swan ?</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire d’Emma était froid comme la mort.</p><p> </p><p>- Vous n’êtes plus le Ténébreux ici, <em>M. Gold</em>, mais <em>le Lumineux</em>. Vous n’êtes donc plus immortel, oh certes, nous sommes dans un livre, et si nous ne nous rendons <em>jamais</em> à la dernière page, l’histoire ne s’arrêtera pas, et de ce fait, vous ne mourrez jamais, il est vrai. Mais vous savez ce que cela veut également dire ? Ça veut dire <em>qu’on peut vous tuer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La menace était plus que palpable dans ses paroles.</p><p> </p><p>Puis le sourire d’Emma s’était fait amusé, presque cyniquement <em>cruel</em>, et pendant quelques secondes, David avait eu l’impression d’être mis face à Rumplestiltskin en personne.</p><p> </p><p>Et son cœur s’était serré.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, alors que le sorcier essayait de se dégager de la poigne de l’Apprenti, Emma s’était rapidement dirigée vers Belle (David était surpris qu’elle n’ait pas pris la fuite, à moins qu’elle n’en ait pas eu le temps ou que Rumple l’en ait empêchée, et les implications de cette pensée lui faisaient plus peur qu’autre chose), avant de faire une chose qu’aucun de ses parents ne se serait attendu de sa part.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui avait arraché le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>David comme Blanche avaient chacun poussé un hoquet d’horreur et de surprise, comme tout les autres, et ça l’avait terriblement rassuré de réaliser que, après tout ces mois à perpétrer les pires horreurs possibles, ils étaient encore capables de trouver ce genre d’acte monstrueux.</p><p> </p><p>Cela montrait bien une chose, ils avaient eu <em>raison</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le prince sans cœur et la reine folle.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ça n’avait pas été eux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait jamais été eux.</p><p> </p><p>Sauf que cela signifiait autre chose, quelque chose d’infiniment plus tragique.</p><p> </p><p>La femme devant eux, leur fille, qui tenait un cœur dans ses mains… c’était ce qu’elle était devenue, et c’était de leur faute.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda brièvement si elle allait écraser le cœur de la jeune femme pour le simple plaisir de voir le visage de Rumplestiltskin être déchiré par la souffrance de la perte de la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde, en dehors de lui-même, pour seulement lui arracher ce que <em>lui</em> lui avait impitoyablement ôté, sans la moindre pitié.</p><p> </p><p>Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, il ne l’aurait pas volée celle-là…</p><p> </p><p>Mais David n’avait jamais été un adepte de la loi du talion.</p><p> </p><p>Et Emma Swan non plus.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous n’oserez pas.</p><p> </p><p>La bouche d’Emma se mit à trembler, et le prince se demanda à quoi elle devait bien penser, à ce qui se jouait dans sa tête, son emprisonnement pendant des mois, tout ses faux souvenirs qu’Isaac l’avait forcée à avoir pour toujours dans la tête, son père et sa mère la regardant comme si elle était une étrangère, tentant de la tuer, ou si elle pensait à Henry, ou même au pirate qu’il avait tué, l’homme qui était mort pour qu’elle puisse vivre et être la Sauveuse, et qu’elle avait tant aimé.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda si Rumplestiltskin avait bien conscience de ce qu’il avait fait de la Sauveuse.</p><p> </p><p>C’était presque drôle, en un sens.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin avait effectivement noirci le cœur de la Sauveuse.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait gagné, mais il avait aussi perdu.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que, et cela, tout le monde le savait, jamais Emma ne le laisserait repartir <em>en vie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>- Ne me tentez pas Gold… »</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur de réalisation était apparue dans les yeux du sorcier, et il avait arrêté de se débattre, puis la fée Bleue était venue mettre un bracelet anti-magie à son bras.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais elle n’avait eu un regard aussi amer.</p><p> </p><p>Les fées étaient dans le camp des méchantes dans ce monde, et bon nombre d’entre elles avaient péri durant ces derniers mois.</p><p> </p><p>Et, tout comme Killian Jones et tant d’autres, elles ne reviendraient pas.</p><p> </p><p>Elles ne reviendraient jamais.</p><p> </p><p>David savait d’ors et déjà quelle serait l’issue du procès du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p><em>Coupable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait pas loupé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il y avait eu un enterrement, <em>des </em>enterrements en fait, pour dire adieu à tout ceux qu’ils avaient perdus.</p><p> </p><p>Et Emma n’avait pas pleuré.</p><p> </p><p>David s’était demandé quand elle allait s’écrouler, quand les murs qu’elle avait de nouveau érigés autour d’elle allaient s’effondrer en morceaux une nouvelle fois.</p><p> </p><p>Il savait que cela n’allait pas tarder.</p><p> </p><p>Et ce jour-là, il serait là pour sa fille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il allait être exécuté.</p><p> </p><p>Et pas par n’importe qui.</p><p> </p><p>C’était Emma qui allait s’en charger.</p><p> </p><p>Personne n’avait osé la contredire.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu dans cette histoire, mais parmi ceux qui avaient survécu, c’était clairement elle qui avait été la plus touchée, et ceux qui en étaient les responsables avaient le sentiment<em> qu’ils lui devaient au moins ça</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le sentiment de culpabilité étouffante qui leur collait à la peau avait laissé faire.</p><p> </p><p>Et de toute façon, il s’agissait d’Emma, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Jamais elle n’irait trop loin dans sa quête de vengeance…</p><p> </p><p><em>N’est-ce pas </em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peu à peu, David réalisait que cela n’allait définitivement pas se dérouler en douceur.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait tenu à être là, tout comme Blanche, après tout, c’était <em>eux </em>qui avaient décidé du sort du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>« Ainsi donc, mademoiselle Swan… Je vais mourir aujourd’hui. Et vous allez me tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard froid d’Emma s’était posé sur le condamné.</p><p> </p><p>- Oui vous allez mourir, <em>bien sûr </em>que vous allez mourir. Mais avant cela, oh, avant cela… je veux vous entendre<em> hurler</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>Il l’avait regardée avec un air abasourdi.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais la torture n’avait été au programme.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne la reconnaissait plus.</p><p> </p><p>La femme devant lui n’était plus sa fille.</p><p> </p><p>Et pourtant… c’était toujours elle.</p><p> </p><p>Sa fille forte, courageuse, toujours debout malgré les blessures et les cicatrices, la Sauveuse, la princesse, la mère, la sorcière, l’héroïne, <em>son enfant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Avant… avant il aurait réprouvé ce qu’elle était sur le point de faire.</p><p> </p><p>Mais depuis, il était devenu le prince sans cœur, depuis, lui et Blanche avaient gardé la jeune femme prisonnière pendant tellement, tellement longtemps, et il se souvenait encore des hurlements de la pauvre femme dans la tour.</p><p> </p><p>Il se souvenait de ses efforts désespérés des derniers mois pour les convaincre de ce qu’elle leur disait, les convaincre <em>qu’ils étaient sa famille</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je suis votre fille.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ce monde n’est pas le notre, ni le bon, ce monde est un mensonge, je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vous êtes ma famille… ma fin heureuse, et je vous aime. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vous êtes mes parents, et je vous ais enfin retrouvés, et ce n’est pas pour vous perdre encore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tout ce que je veux c’est rentrer à la maison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ne se souvenait en avoir rit avec la reine, d’un rire méprisant, et son ancienne attitude lui faisait honte, lui donnait envie de vomir.</p><p> </p><p>Il se souvenait avoir tué Killian Jones.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il ne dit rien.</p><p> </p><p>Et quand Rumplestiltskin se mit à hurler de douleur, il sentit une part sombre de son cœur se réjouir de voir son ennemi enfin payer pour ses crimes.</p><p> </p><p>Cela ne l’empêcha pas de fermer les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’est que quand Emma lui trancha finalement la gorge qu’il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda sa fille en face, terrifié à l’idée de voir un double de Rumplestiltskin, de Regina ou de Killian tels qu’ils pouvaient être dans leurs pires moments, de ne voir que les ténèbres en elle.</p><p> </p><p>Le couteau tomba à terre, tâché de sang, et la femme vengeresse disparut alors.</p><p> </p><p>Ne restait plus qu’une femme perdue et brisée, bien consciente que la vengeance ne lui ramènerait jamais tout ce qu’elle avait perdu, et que le vide dans son cœur ne serait jamais comblé.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Rumplestiltskin était mort.</p><p> </p><p>C’était toujours mieux que rien.</p><p> </p><p>Les Ténèbres et la folie étaient toujours en elle, <em>autour</em> <em>d’elle</em>, mais David s’en moquait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était toujours sa fille.</p><p> </p><p>Et il ferait ce qu’il pourrait pour la protéger, et l’aider à guérir, si du moins c’était possible.</p><p> </p><p><em>Toujours</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le cygne aux ailes brisées.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma Swan se souvenait de choses qu’elle n’avait jamais vécues.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se rappelait d'une tour, dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée pendant des mois, si ce n'est des années (la mémoire de l'Emma de ce monde était loin d'être claire, un peu comme pour tout le monde en vérité), elle se souvenait d'une période où elle, enfin, <em>l'autre elle</em>, avait été libre pendant un temps, et s'était opposée à la Méchante reine, avant de se faire enfermer.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait qu'elle se faisait aussi appeler la Sauveuse dans ce monde, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu sa magie suite à une chose que la reine folle lui avait fait, sans qu'elle se souvienne de ce que c'était exactement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait avoir maudit maintes fois Gold et Isaac, se rappelait s’être demandé où Henry pouvait bien être, lui qui n’était pas né dans la Forêt Enchantée, ni même dans un endroit contenant un tant soit peu de magie (ce qui expliquait la présence d’Alexandra et celle de Neal), elle savait qu’elle s’était rongée les sangs pendant des jours à se demander si c’était cela son nouveau destin désormais.</p><p> </p><p>Être enfermée ici pour toujours, dans une tour telle que celle où avait été Raiponce, sans possibilité de jamais s’en échapper, retenue prisonnière comme Rumplestiltskin autrefois avant que ne soit lancée la malédiction, et ce par sa propre famille qui plus est.</p><p> </p><p>L’ironie était plus que palpable.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait avoir hurlé, tellement et tellement de fois, avoir pleuré aussi, toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux deviennent trop secs pour pouvoir verser la moindre nouvelle larme.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait du rire de la méchante reine, aussi, et se rappelait s’être demandé, <em>mais, c’est vraiment ma mère ça ?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Non, </em>s’était-elle dit en voyant ses yeux cruels, <em>ce n’est pas ma mère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout comme le fantôme sans âme et sans cœur n’était pas son père.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le prince Charmant et la princesse Blanche-Neige.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Le prince sans cœur et la reine folle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce que Gold les avait faits devenir ?</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, elle savait ce que cela faisait que de vivre avec deux vies incompatibles dans la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, elle savait très bien ce qu’avait enduré Jefferson autrefois.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le temps avait passé, Emma perdant elle-même peu à peu la notion de ce dernier, ne sachant même plus depuis combien de temps elle était prisonnière, n’étant même plus sure de si cela avait encore de l’importance, luttant pour ne pas céder à l’abattement.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle genre de Sauveuse serait-elle si elle abandonnait la partie au premier coup dur ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle en avait vu d’autres après tout, elle avait vu <em>pire</em>, elle saurait s’en sortir.</p><p> </p><p>La suite lui avait donné tort.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était restée captive de ceux qui étaient autrefois sa famille et qu’elle ne pouvait plus voir autrement que comme ses ennemis, elle avait dû vivre dans un monde où sa mère et son père étaient des monstres et où son fils était introuvable.</p><p> </p><p>Un monde où elle n’était personne, où elle était désespérément <em>seule</em> et où chaque jour elle se devait de lutter pour ne pas oublier <em>qui elle était vraiment</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Je m’appelle Emma Swan…</em> se répétait-elle en boucle.</p><p> </p><p><em>Je m’appelle Emma Swan, et je suis la Sauveuse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait des jours où elle l’oubliait.</p><p> </p><p>Ça aurait été plus facile, tellement plus facile d’oublier, de laisser tomber, d’abandonner, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Tellement moins douloureux aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Ne plus penser à tout ce qu’elle avait perdu, accepter la défaite, ne plus se soucier des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, et juste se laisser sombrer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais non.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne le ferait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Hors de question qu’elle fasse ce plaisir à Gold, qu’elle accepte de laisser sa famille et tout ceux qu’elle aimait croire que ce monde était le bon.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était la Sauveuse.</p><p> </p><p>Elle trouverait un moyen de s’en sortir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry avait fini par la retrouver, et ça ne l’étonnait même pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il était son fils, sa famille, celui qui l’avait amenée à Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>Il la retrouverait toujours, tout comme Killian lui-même, même s’il ne se souvenait plus d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait pas d’importance pour l’instant, il était là au moins, et elle n’était plus seule.</p><p> </p><p>Que les Dieux en soient témoins, elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.</p><p> </p><p>Et Rumplestiltskin était loin d’avoir encore gagné la partie.</p><p> </p><p>C’était le cœur plein d’espoirs qu’elle avait fuit loin de la tour, bien décidée à faire entendre raison à ses parents et à détruire pour de bon ce monde tordu qui n’aurait jamais dû exister, et enfin rentrer à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Son espoir avait été réduit en cendres précisément à la seconde même où son père avait planté son épée dans le dos de l’homme qu’elle aimait.</p><p> </p><p>D’un seul coup, la réalité tragique de leur monde, celle qui disait qu’ils pouvaient mourir, et que ses parents, contrairement à eux, n’hésiteraient pas à les tuer s’ils en avaient l’occasion, lui apparut brutalement au visage, elle en avait même la preuve sous ses yeux avec le corps sans vie du pirate qu’elle n’avait pas pu sauver.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n’ai jamais aimé les pirates. »</p><p> </p><p>Le plus drôle dans tout ça, ou peut-être plutôt le plus tragique, c’est que c’était une phrase que son père – son vrai père, pas cet ersatz de prince Charmant, double sombre de ce qu’avait été autrefois le Chasseur – aurait pu dire avant leur séjour au Pays Imaginaire et qu’il ne finisse par faire pour de bon confiance au capitaine.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait rendu le fait qu’il le tue d’une manière aussi impitoyable et nonchalante que d’autant plus terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Et voir ses parents la regarder comme si elle n’était personne à leurs yeux – ce qui était encore le cas – avait été au moins presque aussi terrible que de voir Killian mourir sans pouvoir rien faire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait hurlé.</p><p> </p><p>Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre exactement ?</p><p> </p><p>Killian était mort.</p><p> </p><p>Il était mort en l’ayant oublié, et son cœur s’était définitivement brisé en mille morceaux.</p><p> </p><p>En vérité, si son fils ne l’avait pas poussée à bouger de là, ne l’avait pas sortie de son hébétement, elle serait sans nul doute restée plantée ici, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou même de réagir à ce qu’il venait de se passer quelques secondes plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être aurait-elle été arrêtée par la reine et son prince, puis remise en prison, et tout cela n’aurait servit à rien.</p><p> </p><p>Sans Henry, elle aurait très probablement été tuée par eux selon toute vraisemblance.</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle s’était mise à courir, consciente que si elle restait là, ils allaient tout les deux mourir.</p><p> </p><p>Et son cœur s’était changé en glace face à la perte atroce qu’elle venait tout juste de subir, espérant juste que cette mort ne serait pas irrémédiable et que la magie serait capable de réparer le désastre que Rumplestiltskin avait causé.</p><p> </p><p>Dans ces temps troublés, c’était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout : l’espoir qu’elle puisse toujours arranger les choses.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait fait ce qu’elle avait toujours fait, ce pour quoi elle était la plus douée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait fuit, et s’était fait la promesse que non, <em>les choses ne se termineraient pas comme ça</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Entre toutes les personnes qui peuplaient cette version distordue de la Forêt Enchantée, Emma Swan ne serait clairement pas attendue à ce que ce soit Maléfique en personne qui devienne leur nouvelle alliée inespérée après la mort de Crochet, et alors que Regina, prudente, préférait rester en dehors de tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>(Emma ne lui en voulait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Si elle avait été à sa place, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait cru les dires d’un enfant et d’une femme qui avait plus l’air d’une folle que d’une Sauveuse.)</p><p> </p><p>Aussi, lorsque la dragonne s’était présentée à eux peu de temps après leur fuite, Emma avait cru à un piège, ce qui n’aurait pas été complètement absurde vu qu’elle ne savait rien du rôle de l’ancienne méchante dans cette histoire, et que de toute façon, en un sens, qu’elle soit du côté des héros ou des méchants ne changeait pas grand-chose, puisque les trois-quarts des gens d’ici semblaient déterminés à avoir leur peau.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, la sorcière avait prononcé une seule et unique phrase, une simple question, <em>où est ma fille</em>, et Emma avait instantanément su qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous souvenez encore… pourquoi ? Comment ?</p><p> </p><p>- Avant que je ne me désolidarise du projet de Rumplestiltskin, j’étais moi aussi incluse dans ce projet d’utiliser l’Auteur pour réécrire la réalité et avoir finalement ma fin heureuse. J’avais conscience qu’il y avait un risque réel qu’ils réussissent leur coup, alors j’ai essayé de faire en sorte d’au moins conserver ma mémoire à défaut de tout le reste. Je n’ai malheureusement pas pu faire de même pour ma fille, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.</p><p> </p><p>Puis une lueur d’espoir apparut dans les yeux d’Emma.</p><p> </p><p>- Et… vos pouvoirs ?</p><p> </p><p>L’ancienne mentor de Regina tourna la tête en signe de dénégation.</p><p> </p><p>- Je suis navrée Emma, mais tout comme vous, il m’est impossible de me servir de ma magie pour l’instant, malgré tout mes efforts… Je suis aussi impuissante que vous, je suis désolée. »</p><p> </p><p>Emma serra les poings de rage, sentant les larmes encore lui monter aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se refusait de pleurer, pas devant son fils, elle se devait de rester forte devant lui, pour lui, parce qu’elle était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher, et que ce n’était qu’un enfant qui avait désespérément besoin d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne le décevrait pas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Encore une fois, elle s’était trompée, et en voyant Regina s’écrouler à terre, une tâche de sang sur la poitrine grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa mort approchait, Emma avait alors réalisé que, si elle avait cru qu’elle ne pourrait pas détester plus Rumplestiltskin qu’elle ne le faisait déjà, elle avait eu diablement tort.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait regardé celui qui se faisait appeler le Lumineux s’évaporer dans un nuage de fumée blanche, et elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de sauver la voleuse, mais sans succès, et elle n’avait pu que voir l’autre femme s’éteindre dans les bras d’Henry et pousser son dernier soupir.</p><p> </p><p>Tout ce qui avait suivit s’était déroulé dans un brouillard confus et incohérent, Isaac avait utilisé la plume une dernière fois afin de rentrer chez lui, dans le monde sans magie, leur coupant toute porte de sortie, puis les cloches s’étaient mises à sonner, annonçant le fait qu’ils se trouvaient à la fin du livre, au dénouement de l’histoire, donc qu’il était trop tard pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit, et Emma avait compris.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne rentreraient jamais chez eux.</p><p> </p><p>C’était même pire que ça.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ils n’avaient plus de chez eux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et Emma réalisa alors autre chose.</p><p> </p><p>Puisque ce monde était devenu <em>leur monde</em>, le <em>vrai </em>monde, alors tout ceux qui avaient péri ces jours derniers…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh non, c’est pas vrai… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient morts pour de bon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ils ne reviendraient pas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ils ne reviendraient jamais</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Killian, Regina, sans compter tout ces autres gens que Blanche et David avaient déjà tués, ils resteraient morts pour toujours, Emma ne pouvait rien y changer, <em>et tout était la faute de Rumplestiltskin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Son cœur était en morceaux, et elle était elle-même déchirée en deux, mais ça ne changeait rien à son désir de se battre, pour sauver ce qu’il restait de sa famille, <em>pour Henry</em>, encore et toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que, si elle abandonnait le combat, qu’adviendrait-il de lui ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était qu’un enfant !</p><p> </p><p>Était-ce le choc de ces deux morts successives et de cette épouvantable réalisation, cet ascenseur émotionnel qui, comme lors de son retour dans le passé, lui avait permis de récupérer pour de bon ses pouvoirs ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais toujours est-il que seuls ces derniers leur avait permis de fuir la menace de mort que constituaient la reine folle et le prince sans cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Maléfique l’avait revue, et avait vu l’air dévasté sur le visage de la Sauveuse, elle avait réalisé ce qu’il s’était passé.</p><p> </p><p>En comprenant alors l'ampleur de sa défaite, de son <em>échec,</em> Emma en avait pleuré, et elle en avait rit aussi, perdue qu’elle était entre désespoir et folie, et cela, depuis son emprisonnement dans la tour.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même.</p><p> </p><p>Combien de temps ?</p><p> </p><p>Combien de temps avant qu’elle ne s’effondre pour de bon, pour ne plus jamais se relever ensuite ?</p><p> </p><p>Combien de temps avant que ses parents ne la brisent en mille morceaux ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le prince n’avait pas eu tort quand il s’était dit que quelque chose de sombre, de douloureux, de presque <em>mauvais</em> grandissait dans les yeux et l’esprit d’Emma Swan.</p><p> </p><p>Celle-ci était fatiguée de se battre contre le vent, alors que les semaines, les combats et les défaites s’enchaînaient, et qu’elle réalisait à quel point son combat était <em>vain</em> et perdu d’avance.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait véritablement compris l’ampleur du désastre le jour où la méchante reine avait enfoncé sa main dans sa poitrine afin de lui arracher le cœur et de l’écraser, c’était là qu’elle avait enfin compris à quel point elle se berçait d’illusions, et aussi le fait que ces gens <em>n’étaient plus ses parents</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait pas marché, bien évidemment, ce qui était plus que logique, elle était toujours la Sauveuse, elle était encore et toujours la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant, et donc le produit du Véritable Amour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L’amour est une faiblesse, ne l’aviez-vous donc pas encore compris ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Non… c’est une force</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne pouvait lui arracher le cœur, et que sa mère ne le sache plus lui avait fait tellement <em>mal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Peut-être était-ce là, à ce moment précis, que sa force et sa volonté avaient disparu pour de bon, que la lumière qui brillait encore quelque peu en elle existait, que <em>la Sauveuse</em> qu’elle était avait fini par disparaître.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n’était plus réellement la Sauveuse désormais, pas si elle n’était plus capable de sauver qui que ce soit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Je suis un survivant</em>, disait autrefois le pirate aujourd'hui mort.</p><p> </p><p>Elle aussi elle n’était plus que cela, une survivante.</p><p> </p><p>Une femme qui ne croyait plus en rien, et qui, parce qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix, était forcée de tuer ceux que la reine envoyait contre elle, et par tout les Dieux, elle détestait tellement cela !</p><p> </p><p>Elle n’arrivait même pas à détester ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n’étaient plus eux-même après tout, non, c’était Rumplestiltskin qu’elle haïssait de toutes ses forces, cet homme, ce <em>démon </em>qui, plus que Regina, avait le plus foutu sa vie en l’air.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Killian l’avait tellement haï.</p><p> </p><p>Désormais, elle ressentait la même chose, et tout ce qui comptait pour elle, au-delà de rendre sa mémoire à tout le monde si elle le pouvait, c’était de le tuer.</p><p> </p><p>De réussir à avoir sa vengeance contre lui, même si elle voulait malgré tout essayer de ne pas sombrer, pour Henry, et uniquement pour Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Ironique, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce serait elle qui prendrait le flambeau de son amant décédé, qui accomplirait sa vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>Elle qui allait tuer <em>le Crocodile</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait, il le méritait bien.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blanche-Neige… tu </em>sais <em>que j’ai raison.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Emma… elle s’appelle… Emma</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’est à quel nom ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Emma… Emma Swan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Emma ! Quel prénom charmant !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le Ténébreux avait scellé son destin, sa vie, toute son existence entière bien avant sa naissance.</p><p> </p><p>Qu’il ne s’étonne pas de l’énorme et inévitable retour de flamme qu’il ne tarderait pas à se prendre dans la gueule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rendre la mémoire à tout le monde n’avait ramené aucune joie en elle.</p><p> </p><p>La malédiction était brisée, mais les fins heureuses ne reviendraient pas.</p><p> </p><p>Revoir ses parents n’avait fait que ranimer sa douleur récente concernant les morts de Killian et Regina, sans compter toutes les autres.</p><p> </p><p>Tenir le cœur de Belle dans ses mains avait été presque grisant, d’une façon malsaine, et elle devait avouer qu’elle avait été très tentée de l’écraser, avant de se retenir.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, durant les enterrements, elle n’avait pas pleuré.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait déjà trop pleuré dans la tour, ou chez Maléfique, ou sur le Jolly Roger qu’elle avait fini par récupérer des griffes de Barbe Noire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle n’avait plus aucune larme à verser.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Vous n’êtes pas du genre à torturer les gens Miss Swan !</p><p> </p><p>- Que savez-vous de qui je suis M. Gold ?</p><p> </p><p>Il la faisait rire, lui et ses certitudes, à croire qu’il savait tout d’elle, qu’il pouvait la manipuler comme il manipulait tout le monde depuis des siècles.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait tort.</p><p> </p><p>- Vous êtes la Sauveuse… vous êtes une héroïne. Vous ne tuez pas les gens, vous les torturez encore moins…</p><p> </p><p>- Avant peut-être… Quand je n’étais pas encore la fille de la tour, quand la folie et le désespoir ne m’avaient pas encore envahie. Tout comme autrefois Regina était une bonne personne qui n’avait pas sombré dans la magie noire. C’est vous qui avez fait de nous deux ce que nous sommes désormais, <em>Rumplestiltskin</em>, ne l’oubliez pas. Vous… fit alors la Sauveuse, la voix tremblante, <em>vous m’avez pris tout ce que j’avais </em>!</p><p> </p><p>- Regina est responsable de votre sort au moins autant que je le suis.</p><p> </p><p>- Peut-être… Mais Regina s’est rachetée, et surtout, <em>elle est morte</em> ! Et elle n’est pas responsable de la situation actuelle, <em>c’est vous qui avez fait ça </em>! Sans parler de tout le reste… Oui, Regina était responsable de ses actes, c’est vrai, et elle a bousillé ma vie bien avant même que je ne naisse, mais vous êtes celui qui l’avez poussée dans cette voie ! C’est vous et Isaac qui avez réécrit l’histoire… alors vous allez payer pour lui…</p><p> </p><p>Sans compter que… Écoutez, ce que vous nous avez fait ici, je… je peux comprendre… A moi, à mes parents, à Regina, à Killian… Sans oublier Lily… Et August… Je peux réussir à comprendre pourquoi, mais… Mais Henry… ça, non, je… je peux pas. Je peux vraiment pas. Je. Ne. Peux. Juste. Pas ! C’est Henry ! C’est votre petit-fils ! Le fils de Neal ! Et ce n’est encore qu’un… qu’un gamin ! Alors soit vous saviez qu’il ne viendrait pas ici, et dans ce cas-là, vous l’avez condamné à la solitude et à pire, ou alors vous ne le saviez pas… et je n’ose imaginer ce que vous lui réserviez ici… Ce que vous avez fait subir à Henry… ça, M. Gold, jamais je ne pourrai vous le pardonner, soyez en sûr, fit-elle, la rage brûlant dans ses beaux yeux verts.</p><p> </p><p>En la voyant activer sa magie, le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul.</p><p> </p><p>- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… vous êtes la Sauveuse, vous avez de la magie blanche, elle n’est pas faite pour cela !</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire doucement amusé se forma alors sur le visage de son ennemie, et Rumplestiltskin frémit en voyant la couleur sombre que la magie de celle-ci arborait actuellement.</p><p> </p><p>- Qui vous dit que je suis encore la Sauveuse ?</p><p> </p><p>Le Ténébreux sursauta.</p><p> </p><p>- D’après une certaine dragonne de notre connaissance, il y avait deux scénarios de prévus pour moi dans ce nouveau monde… soit je devenais la fille de la tour, folle sans pouvoirs, condamnée à ruminer ses erreurs passées… soit je devenais la méchante de l’histoire, équivalente du Ténébreux… On dirait bien que j’ai suivit la seconde voie, vous ne croyez pas, <em>Crocodile </em>? Vous avez torturé Robin des bois autrefois… aujourd’hui, vous allez enfin savoir ce que ça fait. »</p><p> </p><p>Une part d’elle-même, ténue, étant en train de se haïr pour ce qu’elle était en train de faire.</p><p> </p><p>L’autre, en revanche, se souvenait du corps sans vie de Killian Jones, de l’aspect de son cadavre quand ils l’avaient enfin enterré, de celui de Regina, elle se rappelait de tout ce qu’elle avait dû faire pour survivre et enfin faire éclater la vérité, elle voyait encore tout ces cœurs qu’elle avait dû arracher, toutes ces fois où elle avait essayé d’épargner ses assaillants et où ça n’avait en fin de compte servit à rien.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait encore de son séjour dans la tour…</p><p> </p><p>Tout cela était l’œuvre de Rumplestiltskin après tout, autant qu’il en profite jusqu’au bout, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Le sorcier serra les poings, conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver, ainsi que du fait qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper.</p><p> </p><p>« Au fait, ajouta Emma avec nonchalance, je ne vous l’ai pas dit ? C’est Maléfique qui m’a appris à utiliser la magie noire. »</p><p> </p><p>Une lueur d’effroi et d’horreur apparut alors dans les yeux du sorcier, et Emma se décida finalement à utiliser sa magie sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>Puis l’ancien immortel commença à hurler, et, alors qu’elle continuait à le torturer, l’ancienne Sauveuse dissimula son envie de hurler à pleins poumons derrière un sourire mauvais.</p><p> </p><p>C’était ce qu’elle était devenue désormais, et elle devrait faire avec.</p><p> </p><p>« Au revoir Rumplestiltskin, lança-t-elle alors que le monstre poussait finalement son dernier soupir. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait eu sa vengeance, et elle n’en tirait absolument aucune satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’aurait pas dû l’étonner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamais elle n’avait vécu aussi longtemps dans la Forêt Enchantée.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui la rendait triste, ce n’était pas de ne pas y avoir grandi, mais plutôt le fait d’avoir été séparée si longtemps de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, elle les avait retrouvés, ils étaient de nouveau eux-même, mais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient chacun trop perdu, avaient beaucoup trop changé, n’étaient plus les mêmes personnes depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir revenir en arrière, et les changements qu’ils avaient subis étaient irrémédiables, sans compter le fait qu’Isaac les avait empêchés pour de bon de s’enfuir de ce monde en s’enfuyant avec la clef du livre ainsi qu’avec la plume – et à part s’il s’en servait de nouveau, ce qui était plus qu’improbable, ils ne pourraient plus <em>jamais</em> sortir – les condamnant à rester là où ils avaient commis les pires horreurs.</p><p> </p><p>Là où ils étaient devenus bien malgré eux les pires version d’eux-même.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne pourraient jamais revenir à Storybrooke, ils ne pourraient jamais réparer leurs erreurs.</p><p> </p><p>Gold avait brûlé leur maison, et c’était aussi pour ça qu’elle l’avait tué.</p><p> </p><p>« Et maintenant… qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Demanda-t-elle à ses parents qui étaient venus la rejoindre alors qu’elle contemplait de loin le château dans lequel ils étaient tous censés vivre à partir de maintenant (pas le château de la méchante reine, pas celui de la reine folle où tant de gens avaient péri et souffert, non, ça, c’était hors de question) et qu’elle trouvait certes magnifique, mais qui, elle le savait, ne remplacerait <em>jamais</em> Storybrooke dans son cœur. »</p><p> </p><p>Ironique quand on savait que cet endroit avait été créé uniquement pour faire souffrir les personnages de contes de fée, de même que cette Forêt Enchantée inversée…</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère était assise en face d’elle, berçant Neal dans ses bras, alors que son père caressait doucement les cheveux de ce dernier, serrant Blanche contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>(Emma l’avait récupéré peu de temps après avoir retrouvé l’usage de ses pouvoirs, refusant de le laisser une seule seconde de plus aux mains de Rumplestiltskin.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui avait déjà volé le reste de sa famille, hors de question qu’il ait aussi le droit de conserver son frère avec lui comme fils de substitution.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait été sincèrement surprise de ne pas se sentir coupable en entendant les larmes et le cris qu’avait poussés Belle au matin en découvrant la disparition de celui qu’elle pensait être son fils. En voyant l’expression dévastée sur le visage de Gold, elle avait en revanche sourit, et se souvenait avoir pensé : <em>ce n’est que justice</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le Crocodile lui avait pris Killian, Regina, ainsi que les lambeaux de son innocence qui lui restaient encore.</p><p> </p><p>Logique que lui aussi perde une personne à laquelle il croyait tenir.)</p><p> </p><p>« On ne pourra jamais effacer ce qu’on a fait… déclara David. Malheureusement… Ce que ce monde a fait de nous… de nous tous… On ne peut pas le changer.</p><p> </p><p>- On va devoir avancer. Accepter que ce monde est le notre désormais, et on va devoir faire avec… Se reconstruire. Parce qu’il ne nous reste plus que cela à faire.</p><p> </p><p>Emma hocha la tête.</p><p> </p><p>- Ce que j’ai fait à Gold…</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était pas des remords.</p><p> </p><p>Pas vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Plutôt de l’incertitude.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était certes toujours en colère, mais elle avait le sentiment d’avoir fait ce qu’elle devait faire.</p><p> </p><p>- On a fait bien pire quand on était le prince sans cœur et la reine folle… lui dit David.</p><p> </p><p>- Ça ce n’était pas vous…</p><p> </p><p>- Emma, répliqua Blanche-Neige, il le méritait. Sans compter que, à nouveau, nous serions bien mal placés ton père et moi pour te blâmer alors que tout ceci n’est que le résultat de ce que nous t’avons fait subir. »</p><p> </p><p>Les ténèbres, la colère, la douleur et la folie (surtout la folie en fait, tandis qu’Emma réalisait qu’après des mois de lutte, elle vacillait entre cette dernière et la lucidité, ne sachant pas très bien si elle allait sombrer ou non à un moment donné) étaient toujours en elle, et c’était bien cela qui l’avait faite exécuter Rumplestiltskin sans la moindre compassion (mais en avait-il montré quand il avait créé ce monde infernal ?), ni la moindre pitié.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es notre fille… affirma David d’une voix forte.</p><p> </p><p>- Et tu le resteras toujours, termina Blanche. »</p><p> </p><p>Emma, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vous aime… murmura-t-elle. »</p><p> </p><p>Gold et son monde sens dessus dessous l’avaient brisée, certes, mais ils ne l’avaient pas <em>détruite</em>, réalisa-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Et de toute façon, quelle meilleure manière de se venger que de se réussir à se relever malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait pris ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L’enfant qui courait.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrairement à sa mère, Henry Mills ne savait pas ce que c’était que de devoir fuir en permanence.</p><p> </p><p>Aujourd'hui, il commençait à apprendre ce que ça faisait que de devoir courir sans cesse, courir pour sa vie, courir parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre choix, aucune échappatoire.</p><p> </p><p>Henry Mills était en train d’apprendre à courir, plus qu’il ne l’avait fait au Pays Imaginaire, et la tâche se révélait être bien plus compliquée que prévue, et aussi beaucoup plus amère qu’auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que c’était <em>sa propre famille</em> qu’il était en train de fuir, ses propres grands-parents, et alors qu’il fuyait loin de Rumplestiltskin, supposé héros de ce monde, il se mit à prier de toutes ses forces pour que sa mère ne soit pas devenue une méchante dans ce monde – ce qui aurait été logique puisque c’était ce que le sorcier comptait faire d’elle à Storybrooke, utiliser son sang comme encre une fois que son cœur aurait enfin été noirci et empli de Ténèbres – tout comme Blanche-Neige et Charmant.</p><p> </p><p>Si c’était le cas, alors ils étaient définitivement perdus.</p><p> </p><p>S’il s’arrêtait de courir une seule seconde pour se poser et réfléchir à la situation, il était foutu.</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait qu’il court, pour retrouver sa mère.</p><p> </p><p>Pour trouver Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Pour retrouver Killian.</p><p> </p><p>Pour stopper l’Auteur et Gold.</p><p> </p><p>Pour briser cette fausse réalité, pour rentrer à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>Pour ramener les fins heureuses.</p><p> </p><p>Il y arriverait, il le savait.</p><p> </p><p>Il <em>fallait </em>qu’il y arrive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère était telle qu’elle était autrefois, enfin presque, et si Henry en avait eu le temps, il aurait probablement remarqué son air hanté et son épuisement au moins autant physique que moral, causé par plusieurs mois voire années d’emprisonnement dans une tour où elle n’avait connu que la solitude et la misère, ainsi que le désespoir, couplé aux souvenirs qu’elle en avait, il aurait peut-être <em>su </em>que ce monde fou avait déjà apposé sa marque noire sur la Sauveuse.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il n’avait rien vu, et en vérité, comment aurait-il pu le voir, comment aurait-il pu <em>comprendre </em>ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa mère ?</p><p> </p><p>Après tout, de son point de vue, étranger qu’il était aux événements, pour lui, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que le sort avait été lancé, et que lui et Emma avaient été séparés.</p><p> </p><p>Sans compter que, en les voyant lui et le pirate qui étaient venus pour la sauver, bien que l’un d’eux deux ne se rappelle plus de rien, une lueur d’amour, de tendresse et de joie pure s’était allumée dans son regard, la Sauveuse en elle était revenue, s’était réveillée, et cette impression de profonde lassitude qui se dégageait d’elle s’était évanouie.</p><p> </p><p>En apparence seulement, et pas pour toujours.</p><p> </p><p>S’il avait su déceler et discerner ce qui se tapissait sous la surface, Henry aurait probablement pu prédire ce que sa mère deviendrait plus tard si jamais les choses tournaient mal de façon définitive.</p><p> </p><p>Non pas que ça aurait pu lui permettre d’empêcher la catastrophe de se produire…</p><p> </p><p>Il n’était qu’un enfant après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Qu’aurait-il pu faire face au Ténébreux, à la reine folle ou au prince sans cœur ?</p><p> </p><p>Qui pouvait lutter contre eux en vérité ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un combat qui tourne mal.</p><p> </p><p>Un prince tueur.</p><p> </p><p>Une épée utilisée pour tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Et une phrase cruelle prononcée.</p><p> </p><p><em>Je n’ai jamais aimé les pirates</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une vie qui se termine.</p><p> </p><p>Et à cet instant précis Henry avait de nouveau prit une baffe en pleine gueule de la part de la réalité, la première vraiment douloureuse et abominable depuis la mort de son père, même si une part de lui-même, celle du plus pur des croyants, hurlait encore en lui que cela pouvait être réparé.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’est que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu’il réaliserait à quel point il avait été naïf.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait eu tort finalement.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’est pas parce qu’il avait la Sauveuse à ses côtés que l’histoire aurait forcément une fin heureuse.</p><p> </p><p>En voyant que sa mère ne bougeait pas, il avait dû prendre sur lui et sur sa propre souffrance, et lui dire de venir avec lui, sans cela, ils seraient probablement morts tout les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, ils avaient recommencé à courir.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n’avaient <em>jamais</em> cessé de courir en vérité.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maléfique était… bien moins méchante qu’il ne l’aurait cru.</p><p> </p><p>La dragonne n’avait pas encore récupéré ses pouvoirs, que ce soit sa magie de base ou sa capacité à se transformer en dragon féroce, mais elle n’en demeurait pas moins redoutable, et l’adolescent plaignait le pauvre bougre sans magie qui aurait voulu s’en prendre à elle.</p><p> </p><p>Henry aimait bien Maléfique, malgré son nom et sa mauvaise réputation, elle était la seule avec Emma (encore que…) à ne pas avoir été affectée par la réécriture de l’histoire, et la côtoyer de façon plus continue avait permis au jeune garçon de comprendre qu’il avait peut-être eu tort à son égard.</p><p> </p><p>Comme à peu près tout le monde en fait…</p><p> </p><p>Ils se ressemblaient tout deux sur un certain point, outre le fait de vouloir quitter ce monde infernal.</p><p> </p><p>Leur priorité numéro un était que leur mère ou leur fille se souvienne d’eux.</p><p> </p><p>Tout ce qu’ils voulaient, c’était rentrer chez eux, retrouver leur famille.</p><p> </p><p>(Quand ils avaient appris que Lily était morte…</p><p> </p><p>Dieux, ça avait fait tellement <em>mal</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>Et Henry n’était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu’Emma le laissait avec elle uniquement parce qu’elle ne voulait pas que, tel n’importe quel membre de sa famille de héros, il ne vienne avec elle pour se battre et qu’il fonce dans le danger sans réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>(Ce qu’il ferait, ultimement, mais bon, c’était pas faute d’avoir essayé.)</p><p> </p><p>Sa baby-sitter était donc un dragon…</p><p> </p><p>C’en était presque comique.</p><p> </p><p>C’était la suite qui le serait beaucoup moins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il n’était même pas censé se trouver là quand c’était arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>Et en même temps, c’était inévitable, malgré tout les efforts d’Emma pour le garder loin du combat, Henry étant… Henry, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de tout faire pour la suivre.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’agissait de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses proches, <em>de son monde</em>, de sa vie, de sa fin heureuse ou malheureuse, il avait le droit d’y prendre part !</p><p> </p><p>Puis il avait vu Regina mourir, tout espoir de fuir la Forêt Enchantée pervertie s’était évanoui en fumée en même temps que l’Auteur et sans doute était-ce à cet instant précis qu’Henry Mills avait cessé pour de bon d’être un enfant.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère adoptive était morte, et lui, il n’avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>C’était là qu’il avait vu les changements que son monde avaient opérés en sa mère, là qu’il avait enfin vu (ou plutôt accepté de voir) le masque de la Sauveuse sans peur et sans reproche se fissurer et se craqueler peu à peu jusqu’à se briser totalement.</p><p> </p><p>Là qu’il avait vu et dû accepter une vérité pas forcément facile à entendre, surtout pour un gamin.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère était loin d’être invincible.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient continué à courir, et Henry avait dû faire le deuil d’une de ses deux mères, sécher ses larmes, se relever et il avait d’autant plus réalisé une chose qu’il savait déjà.</p><p> </p><p>Cela n’avait rien d’un jeu.</p><p> </p><p>La reine folle et le prince sans cœur ne semblaient pas l’avoir compris.</p><p> </p><p>(Il ne pouvait plus les appeler <em>ses grands-parents</em>, ni même <em>Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots ne leur correspondaient plus depuis longtemps.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Malgré sa douleur, malgré sa descente aux enfers, Emma faisait encore tout pour le protéger, et il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même, il aurait voulu pouvoir être aussi fort qu’elle et ne pas être aussi… aussi <em>impuissant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oh bien sûr, il avait des notions de combat à l’épée, grâce à son grand-père (qui aurait cru ce jour-là, quelques années plus tôt, que ce serait contre celui-là même qui lui avait appris l’escrime qu’il devrait s’en servir) mais face à des soldats entraînés, cela ne valait pas grand-chose.</p><p> </p><p>Et, alors que les combats s’enchaînaient, ainsi que les morts, Henry se retrouvait confronté à une réalité plus que désagréable, et même terrifiante.</p><p> </p><p>L’idée qu’un jour, si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas de moyen de rendre leur mémoire aux habitants de la Forêt Enchantée (à défaut de défaire ce que l’Auteur et son grand… <em>Rumplestiltskin</em> – lui non plus il ne pouvait plus l’appeler grand-père, mais pour d’autres raisons – avaient fait), ils devraient…</p><p> </p><p>Ils devraient <em>tuer</em> Blanche-Neige et David pour enfin arrêter cette guerre absurde, stupide et meurtrière.</p><p> </p><p>Il se demanda si Emma serait capable de le faire, de tuer de sang-froid ses propres parents, mettre fin à leurs jours afin qu’ils ne fassent pas de même avec elle.</p><p> </p><p>Tuer ou être tué.</p><p> </p><p>Voilà ce que leur vie était devenue.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère biologique savait désormais arracher des cœurs, il le savait, il avait vu Maléfique le lui apprendre, malgré les réticences premières (et bien compréhensibles d’Emma), et ça lui faisait peur.</p><p> </p><p>Il voyait sa mère sombrer dans le désespoir, la folie et les Ténèbres, il avait peur qu’elle ne passe du mauvais côté et qu’elle ne finisse par aller trop loin dans sa rage et sa volonté de vaincre et de survivre.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce qui lui faisait véritablement éprouver une terreur comme il n’en avait jamais ressentit auparavant, c’était le fait qu’il ne trouvait rien à dire pour essayer de l’en empêcher, ce qui le terrifiait, c’est que c’était sans doute la seule chose à faire, la seule issue possible pour eux.</p><p> </p><p>Et qu’Emma n’avait guère d’autre possibilité pour empêcher le monde de sombrer encore plus dans le chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Parce que dans le cas contraire…</p><p> </p><p>Dans le cas contraire, ils allaient mourir, et Gold allait gagner…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il regardait son oncle, Henry était envahi d’un profond sentiment de tristesse et de gâchis intense.</p><p> </p><p>Que diraient-ils à Neal au sujet de ses parents quand il grandirait (du moins si ils survivaient assez longtemps pour le faire…) dans un monde dépourvu d’espoir où son père et sa mère avaient été changés en monstres sans cœur, sans âme et assoiffés de sang qui n’allaient peut-être pas tarder à mourir ?</p><p> </p><p>Quels genre de mensonge pourraient-ils bien lui inventer ?</p><p> </p><p>Quelle histoire, quel <em>conte de fée </em>pourrait réussir à être acceptable ?</p><p> </p><p>Il n’en savait rien.</p><p> </p><p>Henry ferma les yeux, et pria pour qu’Emma et Maléfique finisse par trouver une solution.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne voulait pas que son oncle grandisse dans un monde où <em>la princesse Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant </em>n’existaient plus et où seuls la reine folle et le prince sans cœur régnaient en maîtres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée retrouvèrent enfin la mémoire, ce fut la première fois depuis qu’il avait amené Emma à Storybrooke qu’Henry Mills ne ressentit aucune satisfaction en voyant une malédiction être brisée.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant que toutes les horribles choses étaient passées, c’était en un sens <em>presque pire</em> de les voir réaliser ce qu’il s’était passé, les voir comprendre ce qu’ils avaient fait.</p><p> </p><p>Le regard de sa grand-mère s’était posé sur lui et Henry avait vu la réalisation dans ses yeux, puis l’horreur.</p><p> </p><p>Ses mains avaient tremblé, et elle les avait regardées, comme incertaine de leur réalité, ne pouvant croire que c’était <em>ses mains à elle</em>, qui avaient causé tant de mal et tant d’horreurs ces derniers temps, arraché et écrasé des cœurs par centaines, elle les regardait avec dégoût, comme si elle voulait les couper pour avoir osé avoir commis tellement de crimes.</p><p> </p><p>La reine folle ne se souvenait pas de Blanche-Neige, ou de Mary-Margaret.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Blanche-Neige, elle, en revanche, se souviendrait toujours de la reine folle.</p><p> </p><p>Et ça la rendait malade.</p><p> </p><p>Et Henry s’était senti désolé pour elle, autant que pour ses victimes.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh Henry… je suis tellement désolée. »</p><p> </p><p><em>Pas autant que moi</em>, avait-il voulu dire avec amertume, avant de se mordre la langue jusqu’au sang pour s’obliger à se taire, conscient que ce n’était pas elle qui méritait sa colère.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’elle s’était mise à vomir, lui s’était mis à pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>Il l’avait toujours su.</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne sortirait indemne de cette histoire.</p><p> </p><p>En un sens, il était bien content de ne pas avoir de magie.</p><p> </p><p>Sinon il aurait bien été tenté d’arracher le cœur de Rumplestiltskin <em>lui-même</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il l’aurait bien mérité, non ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>§§§§§</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Belle n’avait pas protesté quand on lui avait appris le sort de Rumplestiltskin, en vérité, son regard était désormais complètement vide, elle-même était comme éteinte, comme si ce dernier coup de son mari avait été celui de trop.</p><p> </p><p>Comme si elle se sentait <em>responsable</em> de ce qui était arrivé, responsable de ne pas avoir su l’arrêter à temps, ainsi que de l’avoir soutenu durant ces derniers mois, en croyant qu’il était du côté du bien alors qu’il n’était en réalité qu’un monstre.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme avait finalement disparu derrière la Bête, et même si Henry haïssait principalement le sorcier pour ce qu’il avait fait, le salopard qu’il était redevenu, il ne pouvait que s’en vouloir lui aussi de n’avoir rien vu venir.</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que, s’ils avaient été plus vigilants, ils auraient fini par comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas avec son grand-père, que les Ténèbres étaient en train de revenir en lui, plus fortes que jamais, prêtes à tous les engloutir ?</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que, si Neal avait encore été en vie, les choses se seraient terminées de cette manière ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils ne le sauraient jamais…</p><p> </p><p>Rien d’étonnant à ce que cette dernière trahison ait presque fini de briser Belle.</p><p> </p><p>Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que l’homme qui se faisait actuellement torturer et qui allait bientôt mourir, et qui les avait tous condamnés à la damnation éternelle n’était plus son grand-père.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il fut mis en terre, Henry n’assista même pas à son enterrement.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La reine folle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Warnings :</strong>
  </span>
  <strong> Non-con.</strong>
</p><p>Blanche-Neige haïssait Regina depuis au moins aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait.</p><p>(Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose dans ce monde où les souvenirs de tout le monde étaient plus ou moins brouillés à différents niveaux.)</p><p>Peu importe que ce ne soit pas le cas, que ce soit en réalité l'inverse, que ce soit Blanche-Neige qui ait autrefois dit quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas dire, et que les rôles aient été échangés.</p><p>Peu importe qu'elle soit devenue ce qu'elle haïssait tant par le passé.</p><p>Isaac Heller avait fait du mensonge la vérité.</p><p>Il avait réussi, en seulement quelques heures, à souiller pour de bon et de façon définitive ce qui était devenu une des relations d'amitié les plus invraisemblables et pourtant les plus vrais de tout Storybrooke.</p><p>Il était également parvenu à briser pour sans doute toujours la relation mère-fille faite de confiance, d'amour et de complicité qui existait autrefois entre Blanche-Neige et Emma Swan.</p><p>Et enfin, il avait changé la relation de véritable amour à l'épreuve de tout entre la princesse et son prince, réduisant cette histoire à un ersatz de ce qu'avait été autrefois celle entre la reine Regina et le Chasseur, peut-être même en plus malsain, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.</p><p>Il avait fait d'elle un tyran, avait perverti son cœur, son âme, tout son être, et rien ne pourrait effacer ou réparer ça, ni le temps, ni la magie, non rien ne serait jamais suffisant pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ou allait se passer.</p><p>L'Auteur avait réussi ce que ni Cora ni qui ce soit d'autre n'avait jamais réussi à faire auparavant.</p><p>Il avait changé Blanche-Neige en monstre.</p><p>Pire que Regina l'avait été autrefois, dans le sens où elle était maintenant conditionnée à agir en méchante, maudite comme elle l'était et qu'elle était bien plus incontrôlable que son ancienne belle-mère ne l'était avant, même dans ses pires moments.</p><p>Dont l'obsession première n'était que de tuer une femme qui dans ce monde était innocente, tout comme la vraie Regina l'était autrefois avant que les Ténèbres ne la submergent complètement, tandis que la douce Blanche-Neige n'était maintenant plus qu'une folle qui ne trouvait la joie que dans le massacre d'innocents.</p><p>C'était presque drôle la manière dont les choses pouvaient sembler changer de nature dès lors que la magie s'en mêlait…</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>La Sauveuse…</p><p>Cette femme blonde inconnue se faisait appeler ainsi, et la reine Blanche-Neige avait uniquement envie d'en rire.</p><p>Les Sauveurs n'existaient pas, plus que les fins heureuses.</p><p>Blanche-Neige le savait désormais.</p><p>Et personne ne viendrait chercher cette soit-disant Sauveuse et la sauver de la tour dans laquelle elle était enfermée.</p><p>Après tout, personne n'était venue la sauver lorsque James était mort, non ?</p><p>Cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une folle, raisonna-t-elle.</p><p>Elle ignorait encore que d'elles deux, celle qui était le plus à la lisière de la folie (voire qui y avait déjà sombré), c'était <em>elle</em>.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Emma Swan était loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été enfermée par la reine, on ne comptait plus le nombre de fées et autres habitants du royaume à s'être retrouvés en prison (et à y être encore) simplement parce que cela plaisait à la souveraine, et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que la sorcière n'entende les plaintes ou les hurlements de douleurs désespérés des autres prisonniers.</p><p>À croire que la reine tenait à bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était définitivement pas une bonne personne.</p><p>Merci bien, elle avait déjà compris depuis le temps…</p><p>Torture, meurtre et autre joyeuses cruautés étaient le lot quotidien des autres pauvres prisonniers aux alentours, et Emma commençait à avoir une vague idée d'à quoi ressemblait la Forêt Enchantée à l'époque où Regina y était encore la Méchante Reine.</p><p>Puis Blanche-Neige l'avait transférée dans la tour, et elle ne les avait plus entendus, mais ça n'avait en aucun cas permis à Emma de <em>les oublier</em>.</p><p>Sa mère n'était plus sa mère, et ça lui brisait le cœur.</p><p>Blanche-Neige, quant à elle, était confiante quant à l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle, cette usurpatrice de Sauveuse était en prison, hors d'état de nuire, et d'ici peu, Regina serait à elle, à sa merci, elle pourrait enfin la tuer et ainsi accomplir sa vengeance.</p><p>Et elle serait enfin heureuse.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Emma pensait qu'elle était en train de perdre la raison.</p><p>Blanche-Neige, elle, l'avait perdue depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>Ce n'était pas pour rien si, en plus d'être surnommée la méchante reine, elle était aussi appelée <em>la reine folle</em> par bon nombre de ses sujets (mais toujours derrière son dos, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires non plus…).</p><p>Qu'arriverait-il donc à son esprit une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire ?</p><p>Encore fallait-il, songeait Emma, qu'elle se souvienne un jour.</p><p>(Plus son séjour dans la tour s'éternisait, plus elle avait du mal à se dire que cette femme, <em>c'était sa mère</em>.</p><p>Emma Swan, seule et enfermée dans sa tour solitaire et froide, <em>si froide</em>, fermait alors les yeux et tentait d'oublier où elle était vraiment et de prétendre qu'elle était toujours à Storybrooke, avec sa famille.</p><p>Sa vraie famille, pas cette bande de pantins sans émotions, sans âme et au rire cruel et froid que ses parents avaient fini par devenir.)</p><p>Parfois, la reine venait la voir, et Emma avait envie de lui demander pourquoi.</p><p>Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir ?</p><p>Blanche voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux, et elle en riait, follement amusée.</p><p>(Plus tard, oh, plus tard, <em>bien plus tard</em>, elle en <em>pleurerait</em>.</p><p>Et elle hurlerait, elle aussi.)</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'évasion de la Sauveuse, la reine était entrée dans une colère noire.</p><p>Et ce qu'Emma ne savait pas, et ne saurait pas avant longtemps, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en avait pâti dans cette histoire, peu après sa fuite loin de la tour.</p><p>Celle-là même qui n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter.</p><p>Lily.</p><p>La dragonne, son amie d'autrefois, celle qui avait été séparée de Maléfique à cause de Blanche-Neige et de David… était morte.</p><p>Elle s'était faite arracher le cœur par la reine folle.</p><p>À croire que l'histoire était condamnée à se répéter sans cesse…</p><p>Le regard froid, le visage vide de toute expression, elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la tour quand on lui avait annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé et elle avait regardé la soldate-dragonne droit dans les yeux.</p><p>« Ainsi donc, avait-elle sifflé d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas être terrifiant, vous l'avez laissée filer.</p><p>Lily tremblait.</p><p>La dragonne, la soldate sans peur et sans reproche, la sorcière puissante <em>était en train de trembler de peur</em>.</p><p>Ça en disait long sur le degré de terreur que la reine pouvait inspirer.</p><p>- Votre majesté… avait-elle commencé.</p><p>La reine avait fait un geste de la main pour l'inciter à se taire, sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour ce faire, et la femme s'était immédiatement tue.</p><p>- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous étiez sa gardienne, vous étiez supposée l'empêcher de sortir, de s'évader, il s'agit de la prisonnière la plus dangereuse de toute la Forêt Enchantée ! Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? <em>Que vous l'avez laissée partir </em>!</p><p>- Ma reine, elle… elle n'était pas seule.</p><p>- Et alors ? Que m'importe qui l'accompagnait quand elle s'est échappée, ou même qui lui a permis de s'évader ? Ce qui compte, <em>c'est qu'elle s'est enfuie </em>! Et que c'est de <em>votre</em> faute.</p><p>- Je le sais votre grâce… Ils… ils m'ont attaquée, ils m'ont prise par surprise, je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est… c'est une erreur de ma part, et je m'en excuse, je vous supplie de me pardonner.</p><p>Blanche-Neige la regarda attentivement, puis se mit à sourire poliment, avant que ce dernier ne se transforme finalement en rictus amusé et cruel.</p><p>- Ne t'en fait pas Lily… je ferai en sorte que tu ne commettes plus jamais cette… regrettable erreur, fit-elle en laissant son sourire mauvais et malsain s'épanouir totalement sur son visage. Sa main droite se faufila alors jusqu'à la poitrine de son interlocutrice et s'enfonça directement dedans, sans perdre une seule seconde. »</p><p>La jeune femme se figea, puis son souffle se coupa, alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de sa reine trifouiller dans sa cage thoracique, la main posée sur son cœur, prête à l'arracher.</p><p>Une seconde plus tard, c'était fait, et le cœur rouge vif et battant à tout rompre de la garde se trouvait dans la main de la terrible reine.</p><p>Encore une seconde, et c'était fini, la main de Blanche-Neige s'était refermée sur son cœur, et l'avait écrasé sans la moindre pitié.</p><p>Et il n'en restait plus que des cendres désormais.</p><p>Lily s'écroula sur le sol, morte.</p><p>C'était Blanche et son époux qui l'avaient autrefois cruellement arrachée à sa mère.</p><p>Que ce soit elle qui la tue en ce jour fatidique n'était en un sens qu'une suite logique et cruelle des choses, une bonne façon de mettre fin à cette histoire, avec un sens de l'ironie et de la tragédie comme l'aurait très certainement apprécié Isaac.</p><p>La reine regarda le cadavre de la dragonne et ne ressentit rien.</p><p>À croire qu'elle-même s'était arraché son propre cœur…</p><p>Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu.</p><p>Elle s'était tournée vers les autres soldats, pétrifiés par la terreur et l'horreur.</p><p>« Allez ! Leur avait-elle ordonné avec autorité. Brûlez-moi ça ! »</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>David avait tué le pirate.</p><p>Rumplestiltskin avait tué Regina (et peut-être que si elle avait eu toute sa raison et son bon sens, elle se serait sûrement demandé ce qui avait bien pu pousser <em>le Lumineux</em> à tuer sans aucune raison valable une femme innocente), et si, quelque chose dans son esprit avait quelque peu vacillé en voyant son corps sans vie, l'impression s'était rapidement évanouie.</p><p>Une bouffée de joie malsaine et d'excitation mauvaise s'était alors saisie d'elle, et sans attendre, sans même demander son consentement à Charmant (mais pourquoi diable se serait-elle embêtée à le faire ? Après tout, <em>elle avait son cœur</em>, même s'il ne le lui avait pas donné de son plein gré. Pas cette fois ci…), elle l'avait embrassé avec la passion dont tout son cœur mort était encore capable.</p><p>Il avait répondu au baiser, n'ayant guère d'autres choix, et, quand elle avait commencé à le déshabiller et à se déshabiller elle-même pour pouvoir le baiser sur le sol même à seulement quelques mètres du cadavre de son ennemie honnie, elle avait oublié tout le reste.</p><p>Elle avait oublié la femme au cœur brisé qu'elle appelait autrefois sa fille.</p><p>Elle avait oublié la dragonne qu'elle avait froidement assassiné.</p><p>Elle avait oublié le pirate.</p><p>Elle avait même déjà oublié la femme morte étendue non loin d'eux…</p><p>Elle avait tout oublié, et plus important, elle avait oublié qui elle était, elle s'était perdue elle-même.</p><p>Même si, quand elle avait atteint l'orgasme, elle avait eu le sentiment que quelque chose était étrange (pas en rapport avec son prince sans cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de remords quant à son sort, en fait, elle n'en avait jamais éprouvés tout court si elle était honnête avec elle-même…), et n'était pas normal.</p><p>Le sexe avec Charmant (dire <em>faire l'amour</em> n'aurait pas eu grand sens pour elle vu qu'elle n'y croyait de toute façon plus) était toujours très satisfaisant et plaisant, mais cette fois-ci…</p><p>Les choses étaient différentes.</p><p>Comme si… quelque chose sonnait <em>faux</em> dans son tout nouveau bonheur.</p><p>Alors qu'elle les téléportait tout deux dans son château, directement dans sa chambre, elle prit la décision de ne tout simplement plus y penser.</p><p>Elle croyait encore que c'était parce que la Sauveuse était toujours libre.</p><p>Naïve n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'on pouvait utiliser pour qualifier la méchante reine, mais ironiquement, il était actuellement plutôt adéquat.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Elle n'avait pas pu lui arracher le cœur…</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>Pourquoi n'y était-elle pas parvenu ?</p><p>Elle était.. elle était Blanche-Neige bon sang !</p><p>Elle était la reine de la Forêt Enchantée, la méchante reine – la reine folle – et la souveraine crainte par tous ceux qui vivaient dans ce monde, elle était une sorcière, une meurtrière, elle avait tué des centaines de gens, en avait torturés encore plus !</p><p>Et pourtant… elle n'avait pas réussi à arracher son cœur !</p><p>Elle avait planté sa main dans la poitrine de cette femme, avait essayé de le lui prendre, avait tiré sans succès, avant de regarder Emma avec un air abasourdi, choqué, estomaqué.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que…</p><p>Comment ?</p><p>Emma s'était mis alors à sourire tristement.</p><p>« Tu as tort <em>maman</em>… L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est une force. »</p><p>
  <em>Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?</em>
</p><p><em>Voilà une autre question dont on pourra s'occuper quand on sera rentrées à la maison</em>.</p><p>Elle avait cligné des yeux, et la vision s'était effacée.</p><p>Puis une vague de magie avait traversé Emma pour se diriger vers elle, et elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres de la jeune femme.</p><p>Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la Sauveuse s'était déjà évaporée dans l'air.</p><p>Un doute atroce s'était saisi de la reine.</p><p>Et si celle-ci avait eu raison ?</p><p>Et si… et si elle était vraiment sa fille ?</p><p>Non, ce n'était pas possible…</p><p>
  <em>Ce n'était pas vrai !</em>
</p><p>Emma Swan n'était qu'une horrible menteuse.</p><p>Elle l'aurait <em>su</em> si ça n'avait pas été le cas…</p><p>Après cela, quelque chose avait changé dans son ennemie.</p><p>Regarder Emma Swan en face maintenant, c'était comme regarder droit dans un miroir.</p><p>Elle y voyait la même folie que celle qui se reflétait dans ses propres yeux.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Maintenant, quand elle regardait ses mains, Blanche-Neige ne voyait que du sang.</p><p>Le sang de ceux qu'elle appelait autrefois ses ennemis.</p><p>Elle y voyait des cendres aussi, elle ne voyait que cela, elle voyait tout les cœurs qu'elle avait arrachés – à commencer par celui de Charmant, <em>de son propre mari</em>, du <em>père de sa fille</em> – serrés dans ses mains, puis écrasés, brisés en mille morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.</p><p>Elle y voyait la mort.</p><p>Elle y voyait les traces de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, de toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre, ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Emma, à Lily, sans compter toutes les autres horreurs commises en son nom ou par sa faute, Killian transpercé par la lame de David, Regina assassinée par Rumplestiltskin parce qu'elle luttait contre la reine et indirectement contre ce monde qui n'aurait jamais dû être créé.</p><p>Tout cela… tout ça, c'était la faute de la reine folle.</p><p>Mais… mais la reine folle, ce n'était pas elle, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Ça n'avait <em>jamais</em> été elle.</p><p>Tout comme David n'avait jamais été le prince sans cœur.</p><p>Et pourtant…</p><p>C'était bien arrivé.</p><p>C'était <em>elle </em>qui avait les mains sales.</p><p>Elle n'était pas responsable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de penser <em>que c'était de sa faute</em>.</p><p>Et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir réussir un jour à se débarrasser de cette impression que la noirceur qui était autrefois dans la reine folle ne l'avait pas contaminée elle aussi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feu et sang.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrairement à Cruella, Ursula ou Rumplestiltskin, Maléfique n'avait jamais eu pour réel but d'utiliser l'Auteur et sa magie pour avoir droit à sa fin heureuse.</p><p>Cruella voulait récupérer sa capacité à tuer des gens, Ursula désirait pouvoir chanter de nouveau et Gold voulait créer un monde où il ne serait plus le méchant de l'histoire (enfin en théorie) alors qu'Isaac, lui, voulait faire payer les héros pour elle ne savait quel raison.</p><p>La dragonne, elle, voulait uniquement retrouver sa fille.</p><p>Et c'était ce qui c'était passé, même si ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, à son grand désarroi.</p><p>Quand elle s'était réveillée dans ce nouveau monde en même temps si connu, c'était avec une certaine amertume.</p><p>Certes, elle avait retrouvé sa fille, avait été réunie avec elle, il est vrai, mais cette dernière ne la reconnaissait pas.</p><p>Le geste de Rumplestiltskin de l'inclure dans la malédiction avait autant été une bénédiction qu'un poison.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.</p><p>Elle n'aurait même pas dû être étonnée.</p><p>Rumplestiltskin n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que, tout comme pour la Sauveuse, il n'avait pas pu lui arracher ses souvenirs du monde réel (encore que, en ce qui concernait Emma, c'était probablement plus pour la faire souffrir et jouer avec son cerveau que parce qu'il en était incapable… Qu'aurait dit Neal s'il avait été encore là ? Probablement rien, peut-être que lui non plus n'aurait rien pu faire pour stopper la folie grandissante de son père, et c'était cela qui terrifiait le plus la dragonne. Que le sorcier en soit venu au point où il n'écoutait <em>absolument plus personne</em> et surtout pas sa famille.) mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de lui nuire.</p><p>Et ça incluait principalement le fait de lui enlever sa magie.</p><p>Elle avait beau se concentrer, encore et encore, rien n'y faisait.</p><p>La dragonne en elle n'était plus là.</p><p>Et si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose pour réduire en miettes ce monde pervertie, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.</p><p>Quand elle avait croisé le regard de Lily (après des semaines de recherche intensives et infructueuses. Trouver la garde personnelle de la reine et l'approcher sans se faire tuer n'avait rien d'une tache aisée, elle devait bien le reconnaître) et qu'elle avait bien vu que celle-ci ne la reconnaissait pas, que dans les yeux de sa fille, elle n'avait absolument <em>rien vu</em> qui puisse prouver le contraire, son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.</p><p>Puis la fureur et la colère avaient succédé à la tristesse, comme de coutume…</p><p>On lui avait volé sa fille, encore, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Blanche-Neige et son prince Charmant qui étaient les responsables de ce crime.</p><p>Et elle se le jurait d'avance.</p><p>Rumplestiltskin allait payer pour ça.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Emma Swan était la Sauveuse, celle qui était supposée ramener les fins heureuses, celle qui était née du Véritable Amour, elle <em>devait</em> faire quelque chose pour les sauver.</p><p>Mais comment aurait-elle pu le faire si personne ne savait où elle était, si elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs, si elle était gardée prisonnière dans un lieu inconnu, comment la Sauveuse pouvait-elle sauver qui que ce soit si on ne la laissait pas faire, si elle était pieds et poings liés ?</p><p>Maléfique n'avait rien d'une héroïne, elle en était même très loin.</p><p>Pour être honnête, elle se moquait bien des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée et du sort que leur réservait l'ancien Ténébreux, ce n'était pas pour eux qu'elle se battait, mais pour son enfant.</p><p>Et puis, si elle pouvait contrecarrer les plans de Rumplestiltskin, alors c'était un plus qu'elle ne se refuserait pas.</p><p>Même endormie, la dragonne avait toujours des griffes et savait encore cracher du feu, et elle ne s'en priverait pas si besoin.</p><p><em>On ne touchait pas à son bébé </em>!</p><p>Alors que des rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur le fait que la Sauveuse s'était échappée de sa tour, Maléfique commença à éprouver quelque chose qu'elle ne ressentait que très peu souvent (surtout ces derniers temps…) :</p><p>De l'espoir.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Les mains de la Sauveuse tremblaient, et elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.</p><p>Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ça n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant.</p><p>Killian Jones venait tout juste de mourir, et si la sorcière était majoritairement indifférente à ce décès, elle avait sincèrement de la peine pour la femme en face d'elle.</p><p>Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était prier pour que ce qui s'était passé en ces lieux, dans ce monde, puisse un jour être défait.</p><p>Dans le cas contraire, Maléfique ne répondait plus d'elle-même, ni de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas de la Sauveuse.</p><p>Le changement qui s'était effectué en elle était par ailleurs particulièrement impressionnant et plutôt sinistre, un peu trop même au goût de la sorcière.</p><p>Ils avaient besoin d'une Sauveuse au cœur pur, à la magie blanche et sans peur et sans reproche, pas d'une femme en colère.</p><p>C'était également ce qu'était Maléfique autrefois, avant qu'elle ne finisse par lentement s'apaiser, et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de redevenir, maintenant que Gold lui avait pris son enfant.</p><p>Elle observa plus attentivement la fille de Blanche-Neige et de Charmant.</p><p>Celle-ci tremblait toujours, pleurait encore (son fils dormait, ou peut-être faisait-il seulement semblant, pour faire croire à sa mère qu'il allait bien… enfin aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être juste après avoir assisté à un meurtre perpétré par son grand-père), et Maléfique, en grande experte de la chose, savait reconnaître une personne qui venait tout juste d'avoir le cœur brisé.</p><p>La vie d'Emma Swan n'était pas brisée, pas encore, mais c'était en très bonne voie.</p><p>En la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle voyait tout son chagrin, toute sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa colère, sa rage, son désespoir, et aussi bien d'autres choses.</p><p>Désormais, elle percevait très bien ce potentiel pour la noirceur que Rumplestiltskin avait autrefois décelé en elle et qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la faire plonger dans les Ténèbres.</p><p>Parce que ce potentiel était actuellement sur le point d'exploser.</p><p>Oh ce n'était pas encore fait, bien entendu, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu, ce n'était pas une seule mort, tragique certes (et peut-être seulement temporaire…) qui allait la faire s'écrouler pour de bon, du moins, c'était ce que n'importe qui d'autre regardant rapidement la princesse aurait pu dire.</p><p>Mais ses yeux…</p><p>Oh, ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire…</p><p>On y voyait la lassitude, la fatigue due à l'emprisonnement – et oui, elle avait déjà été en prison, mais les circonstances avaient été tellement <em>différentes </em>que ça en donnait le vertige – tout ce qu'elle avait déjà souffert depuis son arrivée dans la Forêt Enchantée version « et ils vécurent malheureux pour toujours et n'eurent pas d'enfants » du conte de fée.</p><p>Tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas, mais que Maléfique ne pouvait que constater.</p><p>Emma n'était pas encore devenue une méchante, et n'en deviendrait probablement jamais une, mais la dragonne ne pouvait nier une chose, à la fois terrible et cruelle.</p><p>Peu importe comment les choses se termineraient, symboliquement parlant, Rumplestiltskin <em>avait déjà gagné</em>.</p><p>Il avait réussi à noircir le cœur de la Sauveuse.</p><p>La question était maintenant de savoir si cette action allait être définitive et irrémédiable ou non.</p><p>Dans les yeux d'Emma Swan, elle voyait un début de folie, et elle se voyait en elle, elle se reconnaissait en elle, ne voyait que ce qu'elle était autrefois, folle de rage et de haine, emplie d'une désir terrible de vengeance, avant que tout en elle ne s'éteigne et qu'elle ne se retire dans son château d'où Regina avait fini par enfin la faire sortir.</p><p>Sans oublier bien sûr toutes ces années durant lesquelles elle avait été prisonnière sous l'horloge de la ville de Storybrooke, à moitié consciente de ce qu'il se passait, dormant le reste du temps.</p><p>Oui, pour autant qu'elle le détestait désormais, elle devait le reconnaître, alors qu'elle voyait en la Sauveuse une autre version d'elle-même en qui la folie risquait de bientôt régner : Rumplestiltskin avait raison.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que… vous êtes devenue une méchante ? Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas un ange de bonté et de douceur avant la naissance de Lily non plus, je me trompe ?</p><p>Maléfique soupira.</p><p>Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas surprise de devoir en passer par là ?</p><p>- Je suis… tombée amoureuse d'un homme nommé Stéphane autrefois.</p><p>- Le père d'Aurore, supposa Emma, et la dragonne hocha la tête.</p><p>- Oui, en effet… Et il… il m'a trahi. M'a abandonnée, a fait de moi un monstre, et mon apparence de dragonne n'a pas aidé, le fait que je pratiquais déjà la magie noire à l'époque non plus… je dois admettre que j'ai fait des choses… de mauvaises choses. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Emma, mais cela, je pense que vous le saviez déjà. En représailles de ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'ai maudit son épouse, Briar Rose, puis sa fille Aurore. Sans succès, bien évidemment… Emma… je suis désolée de ce que votre père a fait… au capitaine Crochet…</p><p>Quand Emma la regarda, le regard qu'elle lui adressa était hanté.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas de votre faute… et ce n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment… <em>lui</em>. Pas le vrai lui. Ce n'était pas mon père. Non, ce n'est pas mon père qui a tué Killian Jones. C'était le prince sans cœur. Ça n'a rien à voir.</p><p>Est-ce que c'était ce que Blanche-Neige et David s'étaient répétés l'un à l'autre après lui avoir pris son bébé, après avoir été manipulés par Isaac, pour s'aider à mieux dormir la nuit ?</p><p>- Regardez-moi… Emma, on trouvera une solution.</p><p>La jeune femme eut un rire triste et brisé.</p><p>- Et c'est vous… vous qui me dites ça… vous, <em>Maléfique</em>, la dragonne, l'ennemie de mes parents, la méchante sorcière, <em>qui me dites de garder espoir</em>. Cette malédiction a vraiment un sens de l'humour …</p><p>- Ironique ? Tragique ?</p><p>- J'aurais plutôt dit merdique, mais ça passe aussi je dois le reconnaître. »</p><p>Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un rire presque amusé.</p><p>Maléfique avait envie d'y croire.</p><p>Tout n'était pas encore perdu.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>La mort de Regina lui avait donné tort.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Quand les deux femmes avaient appris que Lily n'était plus, les choses avaient failli tourner mal.</p><p>Elles s'étaient rendues dans une des prisons de la méchante reine, persuadées qu'elle étaient encore à ce moment-là que la garde n'avait été que déplacée d'une prison à une autre, avant de se heurter à la dure réalité des choses.</p><p>D'un geste, Emma avait immobilisé les gardes avec sa magie, tandis que Maléfique avait collé sa dague contre la gorge de l'un d'entre eux.</p><p>« Je vais te poser une question, avait sifflé la sorcière, la colère irradiant de ses yeux, et je n'accepterai pas de ne pas avoir de réponse. Sans compter que si la réponse ne me plaît pas… fit-elle en bougeant légèrement son arme, la lame s'approchant dangereusement de la carotide du soldat, hé bien, gare à toi… »</p><p>L'homme déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête, une terreur clairement visible dans ses yeux, et Emma se souvint soudainement de pourquoi la dragonne était aussi crainte…</p><p>La Sauveuse se sentit presque coupablement soulagée de ne reconnaître aucun des visages appartenant aux soldats présents dans la pièce.</p><p>Un sourire terrifiant s'installa sur son visage.</p><p>« Très bien… je me répéterai donc pas. Où. Est. Lily ?</p><p>La surprise apparut dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.</p><p>- Qui ?</p><p>- Lily, reprit Emma, la garde personnelle de la reine Blanche-Neige, la dragonne, celle qui me gardait quand j'étais encore enfermée dans la tour. Où. Est. Elle ?</p><p>Il la regarda avec un air abasourdi.</p><p>- Oh ! Mais… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?</p><p>Emma et Maléfique froncèrent toute deux les sourcils.</p><p>- Quoi ? Quoi donc ? Demanda la Sauveuse.</p><p>Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il n'osait plus dire un seul mot.</p><p>- Parlez ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.</p><p>- Elle… dit-il avec prudence. Enfin, elle… elle est morte ! »</p><p>Les deux femmes se figèrent instantanément.</p><p>« Que… Pardon ? Croassa Maléfique, interdite. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?</p><p>- Lorsque… lorsque vous vous êtes échappée, ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma, elle a voulu la punir, faire un exemple d'elle… Elle lui a arraché le cœur, et elle l'a écrasé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien… Je suis désolé. »</p><p>Maléfique recula, ôtant le poignard loin de sa gorge, désorientée, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en pièces, tentant péniblement d'assimiler les mots que l'homme venait de prononcer.</p><p>Lily, sa fille, son bébé, son enfant, dont elle avait déjà été séparée pendant près de trente ans, elle…</p><p>Elle. Était. Morte !</p><p>Seule sa force de volonté l'empêcha de s'écrouler immédiatement au sol.</p><p>« Où est-il ? Où sont ses restes ? Où est… où est son corps ? Demanda la mère en deuil.</p><p>- Il… il ne reste plus rien. La reine, elle… elle a fait brûler son corps juste après. Toutes mes condoléances.</p><p>Ce fut à cet instant précis que quelque chose se brisa en Maléfique, et elle fondit en larmes, tout en restant aussi solide qu'un roc.</p><p>- Elle… elle ne va même pas me laisser l'enterrer… C'était ma fille et elle l'a tuée, et elle ne m'a même pas laissée lui dire au revoir.</p><p>- Maléfique, je suis tellement désolée… »</p><p>Elle n'entendit même pas Emma.</p><p>Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des personnes <em>qui n'avaient pas protégé sa fille</em>.</p><p>La lame retrouva la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée.</p><p>« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas sauvée ? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas stoppé la reine, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? »</p><p>Elle aurait pu le tuer, là tout de suite, pensa-t-elle.</p><p>Lui trancher la gorge, lui couper la tête, réduire son corps en morceaux, en véritable charpie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui non plus.</p><p>Elle faillit le faire, jusqu'à ce que la voix de la Sauveuse ne la tire de ses pensées meurtrières.</p><p>« Maléfique… ils ne sont pas responsables.</p><p>Et elle revint à ses sens, rangeant finalement le poignard loin du visage du soldat.</p><p>- Je sais, dit-elle, la voix tremblante de rage contenue. Allons-y ! »</p><p>Lorsque Emma les téléporta loin de l'endroit, elle ne put plus s'en empêcher.</p><p>Elle <em>hurla</em>.</p><p>La dragonne en elle venait tout juste de se réveiller pour de bon, et jamais, <em>plus jamais</em> elle n'accepterait qu'on la force à se rendormir.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Maléfique, malgré son absence de pouvoirs, avait recommencé à étreindre les Ténèbres dans ses bras après cet événement, et elle avait vu, avec une détachement presque clinique, que la Sauveuse était en train de faire la même chose.</p><p>Elle était en train de sombrer.</p><p>Et Maléfique en était en partie responsable.</p><p>Ce n'était pas prévu.</p><p>Pas au début du moins.</p><p>Mais d'elles deux, seule Emma avait réussi à récupérer sa magie, et la magie blanche ne ferait clairement pas le poids, pas face à la reine folle, pas alors que celle-ci était prête à tout pour les détruire.</p><p>Alors Maléfique lui avait appris à arracher les cœurs, malgré les réticences de la blonde, et, quand elle avait écrasé son premier lors d'une bataille, elle avait regardé Maléfique, puis avait éclaté de rire.</p><p>« Ça doit vous plaire, non ? S'était-elle exclamée avec cynisme. De voir la fille de vos ennemis devenir comme vous ?</p><p>Avant ça lui aurait plu, de toute évidence, mais depuis elle avait changé, elle était devenue mère, elle avait appris à voir qui étaient ses vrais ennemis.</p><p>Et Emma…</p><p>Emma était innocente du crime de ses parents.</p><p>- Ça devrait oui… avait-elle dit, pensive, et un peu triste. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas… »</p><p>Emma avait haussé les épaules, comme ne voulant plus y penser.</p><p>Comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance.</p><p>« Allons-y, s'était-elle contentée d'ajouter, le livre de sort ne se trouve pas ici… »</p><p>Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.</p><p><em>Les regrets</em>.</p><p><em>Les remords</em>.</p><p>Peut-être qu'il y avait de la folie en elle, et une rage capable de la changer en monstre.</p><p>Mais une chose était sure.</p><p>Emma Swan ne faisait pas partie des méchants.</p><p>Pas encore du moins.</p><p>Et Maléfique espérait de toute ses forces que jamais elle ne deviendrait comme elle.</p><p>Elle n'était pas sure que le monde y survive.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Emma… ils ne sont pas responsables.</p><p>Ils n'étaient que des soldats, ils obéissaient seulement aux ordres…</p><p>
  <em>Et ils avaient tué August…</em>
</p><p>Blanche-Neige les aurait exécutés dans le cas contraire, s'ils avaient refusé, s'ils avaient désobéis.</p><p>Ce n'était pas de leur faute.</p><p>- Je sais. »</p><p>Et pourtant, malgré cette admission, Emma n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'arracher le cœur de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant précis.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui était prévu pour moi ?</p><p>- Quoi donc ?</p><p>- Vous… vous faisiez partie de l'équipe des reine des Ténèbres, avant que vous ne décidiez de finalement ne plus travailler à leurs côtés… Vous êtes la dernière d'ailleurs quand on y pense, maintenant que j'ai tué Cruella et qu'Ursula a récupéré sa voix et a retrouvé son père… Alors, je voulais savoir… qu'est-ce que Rumplestiltskin… avait prévu pour moi dans ce nouveau monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire de moi ?</p><p>- Il y avait deux scénarios… Celui où vous deveniez une femme sans pouvoirs, enfermée dans une tour par la reine folle, celui que vous avez vécu, et… et l'autre.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans celui-là ?</p><p>- Vous deveniez l'ennemi du… du <em>Lumineux</em>, une sorte de Ténébreuse de ce monde en somme, la méchante de l'histoire, probablement pire que Blanche-Neige… Il a fini par abandonner l'idée, vous auriez pu risquer d'être trop dangereuse pour lui… Il voulait vous faire souffrir…</p><p>Emma hocha la tête.</p><p>- Ça me confirme ce que je savais déjà…</p><p>- A savoir ?</p><p>- Que Rumplestiltskin… est définitivement irrécupérable… Il a décidé de m'enfermer, tout en me laissant conserver mes souvenirs, il a condamné tout le monde à une existence misérable, et cette fois-ci… il n'avait même pas l'excuse de faire ça pour retrouver Baelfire… et cette fois-ci il ne s'en tirera pas, ça j'en fais le serment.</p><p>- Emma, je ne suis pas Henry… je n'ai pas besoin que vous fassiez la Sauveuse devant moi… Je sais que vous êtes aussi fatiguée que je le suis. »</p><p>Quelque chose dans le masque d'Emma se brisa alors.</p><p>« Elle a essayé de me tuer… Elle a enfoncé sa main dans ma poitrine, <em>et elle a essayé de m'arracher le cœur </em>! Ma propre mère a voulu… me tuer.</p><p>- Sauf que ce n'est plus elle…</p><p>Elle était en train de réconforter la fille de ses ennemis.</p><p>Qui l'aurait cru encore quelques semaines plus tôt ?</p><p>- Ça ne change rien… Que ce soit ma mère ou non, elle m'aurait quant même tuée… Elle a faillit le faire, après tout, je ne suis plus vraiment la Sauveuse ici, alors qui aurait pu affirmer avec certitude que dans ce monde, m'arracher le cœur n'était pas faisable ? Et pendant ces quelques secondes, alors qu'elle avait sa main sur mon cœur, j'ai… j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir… Je me suis demandé, <em>qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Henry après si je ne suis plus là </em>? Ça m'a terrifiée. Presque plus que la perspective de la mort en fait…</p><p>Emma posa alors ses mains sur ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes.</p><p>- Et maintenant, je me pose la question… et si on y arrivait pas ? Et si on ne s'évadait jamais ? Et si les choses restaient telles qu'elles sont, pour toujours ? Et si, à terme… je devais les tuer ? Tuer mes parents ? Parce que si on en arrive à cette extrémité, alors… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai… »</p><p>Maléfique ne sut quelle réponse lui apporter.</p><p>Avant, ça l'aurait transportée de joie, que de voir ainsi Emma Swan, celle qui l'avait tuée autrefois sous sa forme de dragon, sombrer dans le désespoir et la désolation.</p><p>Avant, oui…</p><p>Mais plus maintenant.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Quand elle avait vu Neal Nolan dans les bras de sa grande sœur pour la première fois, Maléfique avait éprouvé une sorte de satisfaction malsaine en comprenant qu'il était supposé être « Gideon » dans ce monde, le fils <em>du chevalier Rumplestiltskin et de Lady Belle</em>.</p><p>Après tout, ce n'était que justice, il lui avait pris sa fille, qu'il perde celui qu'il pensait être son enfant était une plutôt juste rétribution à son humble avis.</p><p><em>Œil pour œil, dent pour dent</em>.</p><p>(Contrairement à David, Maléfique approuvait la loi du talion.)</p><p>C'était presque dommage que le petit garçon ne soit pas <em>réellement</em> leur fils, mais la douleur qu'il pensait ressentir était bien réelle, elle, alors elle s'en contenterait.</p><p>Une autre part sombre de son cœur, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, se réjouissait que Blanche et David soient séparés eux aussi de leur fils, enfin <em>de leurs deux enfants</em>.</p><p>Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle les avait pardonnés que la douleur de la séparation s'était estompée pour autant, et il restait ses ennemis.</p><p>Une part de son cœur les haïrait toujours, et la mort de Lily, même s'ils n'étaient pas les réels responsables de cette tragédie, n'avait rien arrangé.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Alors que la malédiction se brisait mais sans effacer pour autant les ravages causés par Gold et Isaac, Maléfique sut alors qu'Emma ne s'en remettrait jamais, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y parviendrait en réalité.</p><p>Même si tout avait été arrangé, ça n'aurait pas été une tache aisée d'y parvenir, mais avec tout ces morts, toute cette noirceur, toute cette monstruosité qui allaient rester <em>réels </em>?</p><p>C'était <em>encore pire</em>.</p><p>En voyant le regard empli d'effroi de Blanche-Neige, la méchante qui était en elle avait sourit avec cruauté, tandis que la mère avait pleuré son enfant disparu pour toujours.</p><p>Elle n'arrivait même plus à être en colère contre l'ancienne reine folle, parce qu'elle le savait déjà : ses remords lui empoisonneraient suffisamment la vie sans qu'elle ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>En vérité, c'était presque drôle, mais… elle la plaignait.</p><p>Après tout, elle et David n'avaient pas été eux-même durant toute cette histoire, tout était la faute d'Isaac et de Gold, pas la leur.</p><p>Comment aurait-elle pu les blâmer pour une chose qui n'était même pas de leur fait ?</p><p>Ça aurait été absurde !</p><p>Avant oui, elle l'aurait fait, avant les vingt-huit ans d'emprisonnement sous sa forme de dragonne sous la tour de l'horloge (encore une tour… amusant.) à cause de Regina, pendant toutes ces années, elle avait été en colère, désireuse de se venger d'eux, imaginant chaque jour de nouvelles tortures à leur infliger, à eux comme à Regina, qui se prétendait son amie mais l'avait enfermée ici sans aucune pitié.</p><p>Puis, sa colère s'était lentement apaisée, avait été remplacée par autre chose, à savoir le simple désir de retrouver sa fille sans forcément avoir sa vengeance, avant qu'Emma Swan ne lui transperce le ventre avec une épée, et que Rumplestiltskin et les autres reines des Ténèbres ne la ramènent à la vie.</p><p>Et ses projets étaient alors passés à la trappe, les autres méchants ranimant rapidement son désir de vengeance.</p><p>Il y avait autre chose qui l'incitait à ne plus leur en vouloir.</p><p>Tout comme elle, les deux héros avaient perdu leur fille pendant vingt-huit ans, et récemment, ils avaient aussi perdu autre chose.</p><p>Leur innocence.</p><p>Leur intégrité.</p><p>Même si ça n'avait pas été eux, les choses qu'ils avaient commises les hanterait pour toujours.</p><p>Pour Maléfique, c'était une vengeance suffisante.</p><p>Mais en ce qui concernait Rumplestiltskin…</p><p>Si Emma ne le faisait pas payer pour ses crimes, hé bien, elle le ferait elle-même, foi de dragonne.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait capable de me tuer ? De <em>m'exécuter </em>? Elle, la Sauveuse ?</p><p>- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Rumple ? C'est que, si je ne l'en croyais pas capable… je le ferais moi-même. Tu as joué avec le feu, avec la magie noire, tu as provoqué la mauvaise personne, <em>et tu as perdu</em>. Crochet, Lily, August et tant d'autres sont morts à cause de toi, d'autres sont maintenant traumatisés pour toujours, brisés en mille morceaux, <em>et c'est de ta faute</em>. Tu as triché, et tu es en train de recevoir ta juste punition. Tu as voulu réécrire l'histoire, ça n'a que trop bien marché, et maintenant que tout est fini, tu vas être exécuté. Fin de l'histoire. Adieu Rumple. »</p><p>Entendre ses hurlements de douleur avaient été une musique délicieuse à ses oreilles.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Tu penses que les choses auraient été différentes… si j'avais dit oui cette nuit-là ? Demanda Blanche-Neige à la dragonne. Si j'avais accepté la main que tu me tendais, sans préjugés, sans jugement, juste… une alliance entre deux mères. Tu crois que… si j'avais accepté ton aide contre Regina, ça aurait pu marcher ? Qu'on aurait pu empêcher la malédiction d'être jetée ? Que ça aurait été suffisant et qu'on aurait pu chacune élever notre fille ?</p><p>- Je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé… Rumplestiltskin était déterminé à jeter la malédiction, et tu le sais comme moi, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter… Un an, cinq ans, dix ans… La séparation aurait été inévitable.</p><p>- Peut-être… mais au moins, ça m'aurait évité de séparer une mère de sa fille pour de mauvaises raisons, de faire un mauvais choix en croyant que c'était le bon…</p><p>- Qui te dit que j'aurais été une bonne mère ?</p><p>- Toi au moins tu n'as pas essayé d'arracher le cœur de ta propre fille.</p><p>- Ce n'était pas toi.</p><p>- Ça ne change rien. C'est arrivé. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour effacer ce que j'ai fait à ma fille et aux habitants de ce royaume. »</p><p>Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles.</p><p>« Tu sais, la nuit, j'ai presque envie de m'arracher le cœur… Je peux encore le faire après tout… Juste pour voir si… si il est aussi noir qu'il devait l'être lorsque j'étais encore la reine folle… C'est la nuit que c'est le pire, je revois leurs visages… leurs cœurs… Je ne peux pas y échapper dans ces moments-là.</p><p>- Et David ?</p><p>- Lui n'avait plus plus son cœur… De nous deux, c'était lui le moins responsable. Rumplestiltskin est mort, tout est fini maintenant… et pourtant je me sens toujours coupable. Maléfique… je suis désolée… pour Lily… pour te l'avoir arrachée il y a trente ans… et pour l'avoir exécutée.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas toi que je dois pardonner, mais plutôt Rumplestiltskin, et il est mort… Si tu t'attends à avoir ma colère, alors tu te trompes.</p><p>Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Blanche-Neige reprit.</p><p>- Avoue-le… tu es heureuse de savoir que ce que j'ai fait me fait autant souffrir ?</p><p>La dragonne hocha la tête, le reconnaissant volontiers.</p><p>- Alors cela doit vouloir dire que je suis en train de payer pour ce que j'ai fait.</p><p>- Je suppose oui… »</p><p>Maléfique fit quelques pas, puis regarda le ciel bleu et limpide.</p><p>Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y mettre le feu afin que ce dernier reflète parfaitement son humeur du moment…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Victoire ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumplestiltskin était un homme heureux.</p><p>Ce n'était aucunement étonnant ou surprenant le connaissant, il se trouvait dans un monde où il possédait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il était un chevalier courageux, il avait encore de la magie, mais de la magie blanche, il était fort, marié à une femme merveilleuse qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, il avait un fils – même si la perte du précédent était encore terriblement douloureuse pour lui – en somme il avait une famille telle qu'il avait toujours voulu en avoir.</p><p>Il était un héros.</p><p>Tout était parfait pour lui.</p><p>Que ce bonheur merveilleux ne soit en vérité qu'un mensonge n'était qu'un détail superflu et insignifiant.</p><p>Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour faire en sorte que ce mensonge reste la vérité ?</p><p>Cela, seul Isaac le savait pertinemment.</p><p>Et il allait s'en servir à son avantage quand viendrait le moment de le faire.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Rumplestiltskin était un héros qui sauvait des gens, et on l'appelait le Lumineux.</p><p>(Rien dans cette phrase n'est vrai.)</p><p>Aussi, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de sauver ce jeune garçon innocent de l'ogre terrible sur le point de le tuer.</p><p>Il ne savait pas encore que, ironiquement, il allait sceller son propre destin et précipiter ainsi sa propre chute pour plus tard en sauvant la vie de son petit-fils.</p><p>(<em>Le garçon causera ta perte.</em></p><p>La prophétesse avait définitivement eu raison...)</p><p>Les choses auraient pu continuer comme elles l'étaient, lui en héros, Belle en épouse dévouée, et rien d'autre n'aurait changé.</p><p>Mais Emma Swan s'était évadée, Isaac était venu le voir pour lui avouer la vérité, et plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Il ne dit jamais la vérité à Belle.</p><p>Elle était heureuse, il était heureux lui aussi, pourquoi donc l'embêter avec ce genre de chose, et s'il avait été lui-même, sans doute aurait-il réalisé que Belle – la <em>véritable</em> Belle – aurait été autant furieuse de son mensonge que du fait qu'il avait réécrit toute l'histoire au détriment d'absolument tout le monde.</p><p>Mais s'il pouvait lui mentir à elle, il lui était bien plus compliqué de continuellement se mentir à lui-même.</p><p>Maintenant qu'Isaac lui avait ouvert les yeux, il ne pouvait plus croire sincèrement qu'il était un vrai héros au cœur pur, sans peur et sans reproche, qui ne vivait que pour aider les autres.</p><p>(N'est pas le prince Charmant qui veut…)</p><p>Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de continuer à le faire, de toujours croire, même si c'était faux, qu'il était bel et bien un héros, <em>un homme bien</em>.</p><p>Même si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mensonge.</p><p>Peut-être que ça aurait pu être le cas autrefois, avant qu'il ne broie le destin de tout le monde pour des raisons égoïstes et personnelles.</p><p>Et il paierait pour ça.</p><p>À partir de quel moment pouvait-on dire qu'il s'était définitivement perdu ?</p><p>Quand dans ce monde-ci, son destin avait-il été scellé, à partir de quel moment la Sauveuse avait-elle décidé qu'elle le tuerait ?</p><p>Pas à la mort de Killian, elle avait bien trop mal pour ça.</p><p>Pas à celle de Regina non plus, elle avait bien trop peur.</p><p>Peut-être était-ce tout simplement quand Isaac s'était enfui et avec lui tout espoir de s'évader et d'effacer cette histoire sordide, quand cette dernière était devenue leur monde, et que le mensonge s'était changé en vérité qu'elle avait pris sa décision, fait son choix.</p><p>Que le Ténébreux, un jour, périrait de sa main.</p><p>Mais lui, qui vivait dans un mensonge bienheureux, ne savait rien de tout ça, ne voulait tout bonnement pas y penser, parce que réaliser qu'il méritait son sort, ça aurait été accepter la vérité sur lui-même, celle qui disait qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros.</p><p><em>Tu ne me feras pas de mal, </em>lui avait dit Henry, avec dans les yeux les derniers lambeaux de son innocence, de sa naïveté, <em>de sa foi</em>, quand il pensait encore que tout n'était pas perdu, et que son grand-père pouvait encore être sauvé, ou du moins, <em>arrêté</em>.</p><p><em>Tu es supposé être un héros ici</em>.</p><p><em>Et c'est exactement pour cela que je vais le faire</em>.</p><p>Puis il avait essayé de le tuer, Regina s'était interposée, <em>était morte</em>, et Henry avait finalement compris qu'il était trop tard.</p><p>Il ne dit jamais à Belle ce qu'il avait fait, préférant vivre dans le mensonge plutôt que d'accepter une vérité bien trop désagréable et pourtant si vraie, manipulant la femme qu'il aimait en pensant que c'était de l'amour, alors qu'il ne faisait que l'enfermer dans une cage.</p><p>Une autre preuve sur une longue liste du fait qu'il n'était pas un bon époux, pas une bonne personne <em>tout court</em>.</p><p>Le héros, ce n'était pas lui.</p><p>Dommage qu'il ne soit pas assez fort et honnête pour pouvoir le reconnaître…</p><p><em>« Il existe un héros sans peur et sans reproche, brave, courageux, honnête, franc, loyal, se battant pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, qui risque sa vie chaque jour pour faire ce qui est bien, ce qui est juste. Et ce n'est pas toi</em>. »</p><p>La voix de la femme de son cauchemar ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Regina.</p><p>La pauvre femme qu'il avait tuée afin de maintenir en vie un mensonge qui était déjà en train de doucement perdre de sa consistance et à ressembler de plus en plus à une farce.</p><p>Il continua sa vie par la suite, sauvant des gens à tour de bras, s'éloignant le plus possible du conflit entre Blanche-Neige et Emma Swan – ça ne le concernait pas après tout – comme si rien ne s'était passé.</p><p>Et c'était le cas, non ?</p><p>Il ne s'était absolument rien passé.</p><p>Officiellement en tout cas.</p><p>(Il avait encore le sang de Regina sur les mains, il le voyait parfois, de jour ou en rêve.</p><p>Tuer une femme qui était en train d'essayer de protéger un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait même plus, qu'elle avait oublié, ce n'était pas <em>ça </em>être un héros, et il le reconnaissait malgré lui.</p><p>Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour conserver intacte sa fin heureuse et tout les mensonges qui allaient avec, alors il était près à le faire, et à le refaire encore s'il le fallait.</p><p>Avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer après tout.)</p><p>Il ne fallait pas que Belle le sache…</p><p>Elle ne devait <em>jamais</em> savoir.</p><p>Pour son propre bien.</p><p>(Quand avait-il commencé à <em>réellement </em>croire à tout ces mensonges au juste ?)</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Sonfils avait disparu, était introuvable, avait été enlevé, lui comme Belle étaient en pleurs, et la partie sournoise et honnête de son cerveau lui susurrait actuellement qu'il l'avait bien mérité.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Après la mort de Regina, il avait revu la « Sauveuse » à plusieurs reprises.</p><p>Apparemment, celle-ci n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se battre, et d'au moins détruire ce si beau mensonge que Rumplestiltskin se racontait à lui-même et aux autres depuis tellement longtemps.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une chose pareille.</p><p>Alors il l'avait combattue chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, et avait vu dans ses yeux le désespoir et la folie grandir, une folie vengeresse.</p><p>Il ne savait pas encore que celle-ci était désormais dirigée contre <em>lui</em>.</p><p>Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ses paroles.</p><p>« Gold… Ici, les gens disent que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, que vous sauvez les gens, et c'est l'une des plus grandes blagues que j'ai jamais entendues. Mais ça peut devenir la réalité. Alors… Écoutez… vous voulez être un héros ? Soyez en un alors ! Le vrai courage, le <em>vrai</em> héroïsme, ce serait d'abandonner ce mensonge pour lequel vous vous battez en vain ! Et de rétablir les choses telles qu'elles étaient alors.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille… Pourquoi j'abandonnerais <em>tout ça</em>.</p><p>Emma le regarda alors comme si il venait tout juste de la gifler.</p><p>- Vous êtes un terrible connard en fait…</p><p>- Écoutez je…</p><p>- FERMEZ-LA !</p><p>Puis elle le regarda avec toute la fureur du monde dans les yeux, qui étaient désormais baignés de larmes.</p><p>Elle prit une grande inspiration.</p><p>- Killian. Est. Mort ! Regina est morte ! Lily est morte ! August est mort ! Et je suis loin d'avoir fait le tour ! De combien d'autres morts aurez-vous besoin avant d'arrêter enfin ce massacre ? »</p><p>Quand il ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de soupirer.</p><p>Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était sa dernière chance de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une Bête sans cœur.</p><p>« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue… Alors quoi, tout ces gens doivent payer de leur vie le fait que vous ayez droit à votre putain de fin heureuse qui n'est même pas réelle ? Hé bien merci mais non merci, ce sera sans moi… Ah, et au fait, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître, c'est <em>moi</em> qui ait votre fils… Enfin, mon <em>frère </em>mais vous m'avez comprise. Au revoir. »</p><p>Alors qu'elle disparaissait pour de bon, il eut l'étrange sensation d'un piège se refermant sur lui.</p><p>Il se demanda s'il pourrait jamais la tuer pour se venger de cet enlèvement, si un jour, il aurait l'opportunité de lui faire pousser <em>son chant du cygne</em>.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>La malédiction brisée, ses souvenirs restitués, tout ces gens qu'il avait tués, la mort de Regina, le fait qu'il avait essayé de mettre fin aux jours <em>de son propre petit-fils…</em></p><p>Tout ça ne fut rien en comparaison du regard de désolation et de déception pur qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa femme.</p><p>Là c'était certain.</p><p>Il l'avait bien perdue, et ce, pour toujours.</p><p>Plus que ce que les héros allaient lui faire subir par la suite, c'était bien cela, cette perte, qui lui faisait le plus mal.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on peut encore rentrer chez nous ? Effacer ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda Blanche-Neige, qu'on appelait encore quelques heures plus tôt la reine folle, et dont le style vestimentaire avait radicalement changé en peu de temps.</p><p>Il lui sourit cruellement.</p><p>Sa culpabilité était tellement perceptible dans ses paroles que, pour un méchant comme lui, ça en devenait réjouissant.</p><p>- Non. Isaac a emporté avec lui les deux seules choses qui auraient pu nous permettre de partir ou de faire revenir les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant, à savoir, la clef du livre et la plume… Nous sommes coincés ici.</p><p>- Ça a l'air de vous réjouir, fit David avec un air sombre.</p><p>- Pas le moins du monde, pas alors que vous vous souvenez tous de la vérité et que moi aussi.</p><p>- Vous aussi vous saviez ! L'attaqua Emma. Isaac vous l'avait dit, <em>je </em>vous l'avais dit, mais vous avez préféré fermer les yeux, comme toujours… Et vous n'avez <em>rien fait</em>. Ce monde était censé faire de vous un héros, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Bien au contraire. Apparemment, certaines choses sont vouées à ne jamais vraiment changer. »</p><p>Il avait regardé Emma droit dans les yeux et, pendant un bref instant, il avait cru être face à Regina la première fois qu'elle avait écrasé un cœur.</p><p>Ainsi donc il l'avait fait, comprit-il alors.</p><p>Il avait bel et bien noirci son cœur.</p><p>La victoire avait un goût plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surtout quand elle était couplée à la défaite.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui viendrait me voir juste avant mon exécution, fit-il en voyant Maléfique arriver.</p><p>- Tu pensais que ce serait qui ? Le railla-t-elle. Blanche-Neige ? Le prince Charmant ? <em>Ta femme ?</em></p><p>La pique était plus que volontaire, et elle sourit en le voyant grimacer.</p><p>- En parlant d'eux… C'est presque drôle Rumple, tu ne trouves pas ? Que ce soit toujours les innocents ou les victimes qui se sentent le plus coupables dans notre monde ? Ces trois-là se sentent terriblement mal de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce qu'ils ont fait, de ce que <em>tu </em>as fait… Alors que toi… tu ne ressens absolument rien.</p><p>- Je vais bientôt mourir, pourquoi m'embarrasser de remords ? Toi comme moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment connus pour être de bonnes personnes de toute façon…</p><p>- Non il est vrai…</p><p>- Donc, si je comprends bien… tu vas me laisser comme ça, tu ne vas rien faire pour m'aider ?</p><p>Elle faillit éclater de rire.</p><p>- Oui, en effet, c'est ce qu'une bonne personne ferait… Mais je pense, mon cher Rumple, que toi et moi, nous avons en effet tout les deux définitivement établi que je ne suis <em>pas</em> une bonne personne. »</p><p>Il aurait difficilement pu dire le contraire.</p><p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p><p>Alors que la douleur qui s'emparait de lui, une douleur encore plus insupportable que lorsqu'il s'était mutilé la jambe pour ne pas devoir aller sur le champ de bataille, qu'il voyait la satisfaction luire dans les yeux de sa tortionnaire et victime, Rumplestiltskin réalisa qu'il avait eu tort au sujet d'Emma Swan.</p><p>La Sauveuse serait effectivement capable de le tuer, et plus encore.</p><p>Elle allait le faire souffrir, tout comme <em>il </em>l'avait faite souffrir tant et tant de fois.</p><p>Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était surpris, ou qu'il ne le méritait pas.</p><p>Ça aurait été un mensonge grossier.</p><p>Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il adviendrait de la princesse et de ses proches après sa mort, mais une chose était sure, c'est qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de cette histoire.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait mourir, et la dague qui lui transperça alors la gorge lui donna définitivement raison.</p><p>« Adieu Rumplestiltskin. »</p><p>C'était en fin de compte lui qui l'avait finalement poussé, ce fameux chant du cygne, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort, et que son corps était secoué de douleurs abominables et infâmes (et totalement méritées) dues à la torture.</p><p>Ironique, non ?</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>